


An Accidental Marriage Brought to You By Dragons

by Humanity_is_Dean



Series: Brought to You By Dragons [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Add Tags/Characters as we go, Aged-Up Character(s), BAMF Toph, Ba Sing Se, Badass Aang (Avatar), Canon Compliant, Confessions, Coronation, Episode: s03e13 The Firebending Masters, Episode: s03e14-15 The Boiling Rock, Episode: s03e16 The Southern Raiders, Fluff and Angst, Holding Hands, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Katara & Zuko (Avatar) Friendship, Let Them Yell, M/M, Married Couple, Nightmares, Pet Names, Precious Aang (Avatar), Protective Aang (Avatar), Protective Katara (Avatar), Protective Toph Beifong, Sokka (Avatar) is a Good Friend, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Toph Beifong & Zuko Friendship, Zuko (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Zuko just wants to kiss his husband, book 3 if zukaang was married, except if it was a wedding ceremony, zuko says fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanity_is_Dean/pseuds/Humanity_is_Dean
Summary: What if the Firebending Masters episode was also a wedding ceremony?[Fic where everything in book 3 stays exactly the same except zukaang are married and these are the missing scenes]
Relationships: Aang/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Brought to You By Dragons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123304
Comments: 94
Kudos: 276
Collections: A:tla





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! 
> 
> I have had this story in my google docs for a while now. This is part of chapter one. I decided to post it as a little prologue to get a feel if anyone is interested. The story is basically all written, just needs a good heavy dose of edits. I have had a bunch of fun writing this story, so I hope you have fun reading it. Let me know what you think and if you want more <3
> 
> (Before we start, though, a huge thank you to ice-ice-baby (that should be your Tumblr name). But, she's definitely a huge reason this exists. She's always there with the grammar, wording, characterization, etc. suggestions. She has read teeny tiny pictures I have sent her at 2am through Instagram and snapchat. So this one is for avatar helping us through ochem 1 and George. Honestly, whether or not, this soft open goes well, I'll probably post the rest for my dude).

“Zuko, just let me hold your hand!” Aang pouts yet continues to reach for Zuko’s hand again despite having his own hand slapped away for the third time. 

Make that fourth. 

The Avatar—the most powerful bender who’s  _ very experienced _ in achieving his goals— decidedly switches tactics and begins to utilize his full-body power. Throwing himself onto his adversary as a grand, sneaky scheme of wiggling commences atop of the poor firebender. The Avatar expertly waves his arms in all directions, which ultimately leads him no closer to his desired destination. 

In normal circumstances, Zuko would probably be amused by Aang’s overzealous attempts at such a simple request, a daily interaction even. Though, while he would not be quite on the ground in hysterics, Zuko would typically have released a chuckle or two. Not today. Today’s circumstances are not ordinary, and Zuko is not laughing. Their campsite is way too close in proximity for Aang to be pulling this sort of stunt.  _ What if the others see? _ Zuko contemplates.  _ We had an agreement. At least, I thought we did.  _

“Oh, c’mon, Zuko!” Aang pleads, wiggling his fingers and flashing that sweaty palm inches from Zuko’s nose. 

An odd sensation buds deep within Zuko’s chest as Aang’s thumb brushes across the top of his hand— reassurance. That’s what those stupid, squirmy fingers had to offer, and it is an offer Zuko knew all too well.

Honestly, it is not like it is even that big of a deal. It’s not like Zuko wants to turn down the so-called offer! In case you are wondering, this obviously would not be the first time Zuko held Aang’s hand in his own. Or even the first time Aang pleaded for Zuko to do so—usually, however, Zuko is not so reluctant. It is about the timing of the thing—Aang’s timing, which was terrible. Though Aang did spend roughly 100 years, or the entire war, in an iceberg, so it’s not like Zuko could say it is much of a surprise. 

Iceberg or not, it doesn’t matter. Zuko promised himself that he would not give in.  _ Aang will just have to suck it up and ride on one of his air scooters or something because I’m not doing it.  _ Eyes glued straight ahead, Zuko continues on his path to the Western Air Temple to meet the others after their little excursion with the Firebending Masters. 

Was he  _ walking _ his way back to camp?  _ Running?  _ No, maintaining is probably the best word to use at the moment. “Walking” is too generous of a term. Zuko is mostly treading along—barely—with the entire weight of a flailing Avatar atop of him. And, believe it or not, airbenders? Not as light as you’d think. 

It is hard to ignore Aang, however. Even when trying his best, it’s almost impossible. One moment the Airbender is behind Zuko, above him, and below him. During one very strange millisecond, perpendicular to him. All in less than twenty seconds. 

There is no way Zuko can keep this up forever. There is still a substantial amount of traveling to do before they reach camp. With Aang’s fluctuating body, it has become increasingly hard for Zuko to move. “Aang,” Zuko warns, finally irritated enough, using the same tone he employs when Aang calls him  _ Sifu Hotman  _ one too many times. 

“Zuko,” Aang counters, giving his firebending teacher his biggest, brightest grin and most persuasive eyebrow waggle. Too caught up in his facial techniques, Aang stops wiggling around, removing most of his weight from Zuko. This—this right here is his big opening, Zuko’s only chance. 

Zuko bolts, darting far away from the Avatar. And, Aang, well, he slips immediately, only catching himself from smacking his face off the dirt thanks to his airbending abilities. “Zuko!” Aang calls after the firebender as he begins to chase Zuko down. 

The air currents surrounding Zuko begin to feel more intense, which either means he is picking up speed or the airbender’s finally closing in on him. Going with the latter, Zuko conjures massive flames from his fists, propelling himself fifty feet from his adversary. 

Sure, he got some extra time to think, but really what did he have to think about? It is not like he is going to fight Aang over hand-holding, of all things! What is Aang going to do to him other than annoy the spirits out of him? Where’s this little game of theirs headed anyway? 

Turns out, there is not as much time to ponder these questions as he thought. Before he can even comprehend what is happening, the Avatar is falling from the sky—and, much to Zuko’s horror—right above him with limbs swinging wildly. Limbs wrap tightly around Zuko’s torso like an octopus who found a brand new home. Zuko’s eyes fall closed in defeat. 

“C’mon, Zuko, why can’t I just hold your hand? We did just sort of kind of get married, after all,” Aang points out, laughing as he lays his head on Zuko’s shoulder. 

A few seconds pass as Zuko allows himself to receive the Avatar’s imploring gaze. A stare that is not so much ‘confident’ as it is full of hope, and perhaps a bit of fear. The pair had just been over this, and it would not kill— _ not even bruise _ — him to hold Aang’s monkey-feathering hand. If the others happen to see, it is not like they would assume the two had accidentally gotten married, right? They would probably presume Zuko and Aang had gotten their heads out of the cabbage cart long enough to start dating.

Not marriage. 

Who assumes  _ marriage  _ right away?  _ No one, Zuko. Literally, no one,  _ Zuko reminds himself. 

“Fine,” Zuko concedes, offering his hand to his personal human backpack, who starts grinning like an absolute dunderhead. The Avatar, ladies, and gentlemen—Spirits, help them all! Before Zuko could even begin teasing Aang for being so clingy, the world decides to throw a fireball directly at this moment. 

“What?”

“Did you just say—”

_ “Married?” _

Suddenly, both men are more alert than ever, eyes bulging, mouths agape, and heads turning ever so slowly toward the unexpected party of Sokka, Toph, and Katara. _No. No. But, the air temple was right over_ — Zuko snaps his head side-to-side— _Here. We were just five miles away. How? Running. Fighting. Hand-holding. Airbender. Jet propulsions...right._

Aang’s grip on Zuko’s hand slackens, “Monkey F—"

"— Fuck." 


	2. Firebending Harmony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Firebending Masters Rewrite--"Wedding Ceremony"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for some of the dialogue, I borrowed from the show because I'm not changing the canon timeline/important canon moments drastically, but I changed/added stuff. Also, a lot of the important stuff from this chapter is how I interpreted the Sun Warrior ritual and The Dancing Dragons, and some of the research I did for the purpose of this fic. 
> 
> (Also, when I say the characters are aged up, I don't necessarily have specific ages in mind. Late teens and less of an age gap (not because there's anything wrong with that, antis). Aang is 17 or 18; Zuko is 18 - 20. The gaang falls within the respective age groups.

_ ֍  _ **_48 Hours Earlier_ ** _ ֍ _

This all started because Zuko lost his stuff—not his physical stuff, Toph already asked about that one. He lost his inner flame. As a result, he could no longer firebend. Well, at least not enough to teach Aang or put up a proper fight. It doesn't seem to matter how much Aang tries to tell him that the teeny, tiny sparks he conjures feel “kinda hot”. That is just not good enough, and those sparks—if you could even call them  _ that _ — are not going to help anyone. 

Zuko had a hunch that his lack of ability stems from his sudden change in allegiances. Before leaving the Fire Nation to join Aang, every moment, every movement was fueled with rage from his past—his father, his banishment,  _ his honor _ —and driven by his need to capture the Avatar.  __

Now, that’s all gone, boiled down to barely a simmer. What else is there to fuel his fire? 

It was Toph who had suggested that he and Aang seek out the original firebending masters and learn their secrets as she did with the badger moles. However, considering that Zuko’s ancestors slaughtered all of the dragons, this probably will not be as easy as getting lost in a cave and hoping for the best.  Zuko suggested instead that they visit the ruins of the Sun Warriors’ Civilization. While not fire’s most true source, they were the first people taught to firebend by the dragons. It had to be worth the field trip. 

This is how he found himself learning  _ The Dancing Dragons _ , an ancient firebending form that unlocked a mystical gemstone, which led to the circumambient black gluey goo and some deep contemplation of his place in the universe with the Avatar. 

Sure. Maybe he should have trusted the Avatar’s instincts and not have picked up the golden egg. Okay, he learned his mistake. Avatar instincts: real—write that down for future generations. 

After a while, surprisingly, the Sun Warriors came to their rescue. Though it took some convincing, the Sun Warriors believed that Aang and Zuko, as the Avatar and Crowned Fire Prince, were truly there to learn the sacred ways and  _ not  _ steal from them.

֍ ֍ ֍ 

“If you wish to learn the ways of the Sun, you must learn them from the Masters themselves, Ran and Shaw,” the Sun Warrior Chief announces. “When you present yourselves, they will examine you. They will read your hearts, your souls, and your ancestry. If you are deemed worthy, they shall teach you their secrets. If not, you shall be destroyed." 

Beside Zuko, he can feel Aang’s timid breathing rattling about. Honestly, what does the Avatar have to be nervous about? His ancestry? Clean as ice, probably, while Zuko’s is tarnished beyond repair. The mistakes that Aang's past lives made? Doesn’t that shit get a reset with each reincarnation? Aang’s heart and soul? As pure as the day he was born, especially when compared to Zuko’s own. 

“You must bring the Masters a piece of the Eternal Flame, a piece of the world’s everlasting heartbeat. The very first fire ever created.” Gathering his hands in the fire, the Chief extracts a portion from the Eternal Flame. He turns his attention back to the pair, continuing, “This was gifted to man by the dragons and has been kept alive for thousands of years. You will each carry a tongue to the Masters as a sign of your devotion to the sacrality of firebending and your own souls.” 

“Um, pardon me, Mister Sun Chief, sir,” Aang interrupts, flushed with embarrassment. “I’m not exactly a firebender yet. Do you think Zuko could carry my flame for me, sir?”

“No.” 

Aang sighs, hanging his head in distress. While Zuko understands Aang’s anxiety, he truthfully sees the Chief’s refusal as a fortunate step in Aang’s training. Sometimes, contrary to Sifu Katara’s beliefs, Aang needed to be pushed off a cliff to realize his potential and ability. 

The flame flickers in the Chief’s palm, both alluring and challenging in its fitful dance. Zuko stares ahead, ready to accept the flame’s challenge, as the Chief divides the flame into two tongues. Palms open wide in welcome, Zuko accepts the tongue of fire. It feels at home in his hand. Its warmth engulfs his senses. Perceptions of strength and love feel closer, like a gentle reminder of the hope and life within him.  He turns his head in time to see Aang hesitantly reach for his own lick of flame. Once accepted, the flame dances buoyantly in Aang’s hands. The joy is evident on Aang’s face as the corners of his mouth lift slightly, awing, “It’s like a little heartbeat.” 

Zuko smiles over at his companion, having had a similar experience with his own flame. 

Just like that, the Sun Warrior Chief points the pair toward the Masters’ cave that is carved into the side of the mountain, and their journey begins.

The energy radiating from the Eternal Flame guides Zuko on his path forward, feeling as his inner flame grows stronger with each step. Zuko tries to mentally send this energy toward Aang, who is still struggling to fully accept the fire in his hands. Thankfully, Zuko’s kind words of encouragement—but mainly his colorful ones—seem to do wonders for Aang’s motivation. 

The pair of benders arrive at the top of the mountain after hours of traveling. The Sun Warriors gather together upon their arrival. Several members hold suspended circles of flame while others are stationed around with percussion sets, beating out an intense rhythm. Many of the faces staring back at Zuko and Aang reflect their fears. Faces that assume their fates have already been sealed and eyes promising the awaiting kiss of death. 

Taking note as well, Aang leans over, “We could always leave now. We’ve learned more about firebending than we ever envisioned.” 

For a moment, Zuko considers the offer, his confidence from earlier forgotten, remembering that the Masters will examine his ancestry. _ That shouldn’t matter.  _ Zuko pushes back his thoughts, responding, “No, we’re doing this. Don’t you want to see what’s so great about these Masters, anyway?”

Aang slowly lifts his head toward the rocks, pondering, “What if they judge us unworthy and, you know, destroy us?”

“Well, we are the Avatar and the Fire Prince. I’m sure we can take them,” Zuko offers, smirking at Aang. 

Aang smiles crookedly, but leans into Zuko’s side to show his appreciation for his...confidence booster? 

The start of the drums release booming roars that echo around the ceremonial grounds. The area beneath their feet remains solid and comforting as the pair reach the grand stairs to the caves of the Masters. Acknowledging their kept flames, the Chief bows and steps aside to reveal an ascending aisle carved of heavy stone. Before passing over the threshold, Zuko and Aang lock gazes, communicating a silent  _ We can do this, together  _ and a screaming  _ I’m glad you’re here with me _ . It’s a conversation they don’t have time for but one they both needed, even if there are no words. 

The Sun sheds its magnificent rays over them throughout their ascent to the altar of the Masters. There lie two den entrances— which Zuko thinks is oddly suspicious for two firebending masters but  _ okay _ — connected by two bridges from the altar. All that can be seen in either is pure darkness. One thing is clear. There’s no chance of escape if things go south. 

“Those who wish to meet the Masters, Ran and Shaw, will now present their fire,” the Sun Warrior Chief announces. Pressing their backs together, each man faces a separate cave entrance and presents their flames. “Sound the call!”

A sound erupts from a horn below, sending vibrations throughout the entire ceremonial ground. 

Zuko feels a different sort of vibration tremor from behind him.  _ Aang _ . Carefully, removing one hand from under his flame, Zuko grasps Aang’s thigh gently, comforting, “Aang, you can do this.” 

“I can do this. I can do this,” Aang repeats, taking a deep inhale and exhale and then—a pause. 

A suspiciously long pause, which with Aang is never a good sign. 

“—Hey, Zuko?” Aang calls, voice gentle and slightly unsteady.

“Yeah?” Zuko asks with suspicion lacing his words. 

“Zuko,” Aang says, suddenly pressing his face directly next to Zuko’s.

“What?” Zuko snaps at the unexpected contact, because, really, Aang? The Masters are seconds away, and now is _really_ not the time for this! 

“My fire went out!” Aang whispers loudly, inching even closer to Zuko. 

“And?” 

“Give me some of yours!” Aang snakes one arm under Zuko’s armpit and the other over his shoulder, wiggling his arms fiercely. 

“Make your own,” Zuko hisses back. He tries nudging the Avatar away with his elbow to shake him off. Unfortunately, Aang is basically a koala monkey, and Zuko has his flame to think about, which is honestly struggling to stay alive with all of this commotion. 

“You know I can’t!” Aang pouts, jumping firmly onto Zuko’s back for more leverage and greater wiggle range. 

“Aang, stop cheating!” 

“Sharing is caring, Zuko,” Aang retorts. As the airbender’s fingertips finally brush the flame, Zuko jerks his hand away. The momentum causes the pair to come crashing down to the ground, leaving the flame extinguished and their mouths agape.

As Zuko’s flame goes out, the two Masters reveal themselves. Dragons— _ dragons! _ —come sweeping across the landscape. The first emerges from the cave's mouth across from Aang, a vibrant blue, and the second, a stunning red that swirls from its lair across from Zuko. Together, the two Masters— _ real dragons! _ —join in harmony, circling the bridges and intertwining with one another as Zuko and Aang watch in amazement. Their scales shimmer in the sunlight as their bright eyes focus entirely on the two before them— on the hearts and souls being offered. 

They may have failed miserably at keeping their flames alive—okay, Aang failed miserably, but Aang could fix this! “Zuko,” Aang whispers, nudging Zuko’s back. The firebender shoots him a fairly irritated look—which, yeah, he kind of deserves. “I think we are supposed to do the dance with them.” 

“What about this situation makes you think we should dance?” Zuko hisses, glaring over his shoulder at the airbender. 

Aang shrugs, saying, “Well, I think we should do something. Let’s just try it. Please.” 

“Fine.” 

Gathering what they remembered from the temple, together, the two fluidly perform the steps, transforming them into a conversation with the Masters. Each step forward and backward, every push and pull between masters and students acts like its own sentence trying to find a balance between all the confusion and the commas. The steps carry their own meaning—each their own story. 

_ Balance is the home all seek. _

_ Fluid and willful, firm yet changeable. _

_ To look within is the key to the present, past, and future; heart, ancestry, and soul; who one feels one is; who one was, and who one truly is.  _

_ Swiftness and strength; control.  _

_ Balance is the home to all the things you seek. _

_ Harmony between souls is the most coveted of all.  _

Zuko’s fingers slip into Aang’s grasp in need of some comfort in what may be their last moments. The Masters hover over the two offered souls, preparing to pass judgment. The blue dragon stares eminently into Zuko’s eyes, breaching his soul while the red master presumably does the same with Aang. Together, the Masters release swirls of fire, encasing Zuko and Aang in a rainbow of warmth. As the colors engulf their sense and the Masters’ secrets are revealed, it becomes apparent that judgment has been passed—and they are worthy! 

“I understand,” Zuko whispers as the flames melt away along with their visions as the dragons once more fly beyond to their dens. “Their fire was so beautiful. I saw colors I never imagined!” 

“Like firebending harmony,” Aang adds, as they reach the last stair of the aisle. 

“I can’t believe that the masters were living dragons. I thought my uncle had killed the last one. That’s what he said, at least.” 

“I guess he lied,” Aang shrugs.

“Actually, not a total lie,” the Sun Chief points out, approaching the two with a smile on his face.  “He was the  _ last  _ person to _ face _ the Masters. He was deemed worthy, and the secrets were shared with him, as well.” 

Aang looks up at the Chief with thoughts of all he had seen dancing around in his head, and he says, “I always thought fire was destruction, but now I know that it is energy and life, like the—”

“Sun, but inside of us,” Zuko finished for him. “That’s why I lost my firebending when I joined you. Before capturing you was my purpose so when I joined you, I lost sight of my inner fire. Now, I see my new drive, my new purpose, which is to help you defeat my father and then, to restore balance to the world.” 

Aang beams, appreciation lining his eyes. “I do have a question, Mister Sun Chief Sir.” The Sun Chief simply nods, beckoning the Avatar to continue. “Why were we deemed worthy when we had no flames to offer?”

“Ah,” the Sun Warrior Chief starts, “your individual flames were a part of the Eternal Flame, the everlasting heartbeat, were they not? It looks like the Masters found another everlasting heartbeat to judge, and deemed it worthy.” 

“Excuse me?” Zuko asks, not understanding the Chief. 

“The Masters discovered one true everlasting heartbeat strong enough to reflect the Eternal Flame itself. Not an easy task, if I do say so. The harmony between your two souls was strong enough for the Masters to bestow their beloved secrets, binding you in the most sacred way known to the Sun. Forever.” 

Bravery running deep, Aang asks the question, “Was that not the same judgment ceremony that’s usually performed?” 

“Yep. Same ceremony. Different result, which is only performed for the most harmonic of souls.” 

“What?” Zuko and Aang ask simultaneously. 

“Well, you may not have had an actual piece of the Eternal Flame to present, but you had something else like I said,” the Chief provides. “When you do, you get the secrets. When you don’t, you die. When you present your souls, well, you are married.” 

“ _ Married?!”  _

֍֍֍

“Let’s not tell the others right away,” Zuko proposes— no,  _ suggests,  _ he did not propose anything— to Aang after the two begin their journey back to the Western Air Temple. The last thing Aang needs is for Sokka and Toph to be continually cracking jokes about their newfound "marriage" while he’s trying to train. His primary focus should be defeating the Firelord, which means Aang needs to learn firebending, which  _ also _ means no distractions, which means the others can’t know. 

“Why?” Aang wonders, genuinely curious. Leave it to Aang not to see the downside in any of this. Always the optimist! “They’ll probably think it’s hilarious!”

“Exactly,” Zuko mutters, side-eyeing Aang. 

“Oh.” 

Zuko sighs immediately at the sight of Aang’s shoulders hunching over with his eyes cast down. This was not his intention. He doesn’t want to hurt Aang in any way, and he really does not want this to sound like he’s trying to keep this marriage as an obscene secret—he is, but for the right reasons. 

It’s not like Zuko minds being married to Aang, but it’s not what he expected, you know? Not that it is what Aang expected either, but that’s different. For the longest time, Zuko believed he would be one of two pieces on his father’s game board that would be paired up as the next lord and lady in an arranged marriage, probably to Mai. Then came the banishment and the prospect of marriage was less than a blip on the radar, with the promise of honor becoming much more appealing. 

Marriage.

He never really gave it a proper, fully developed thought. He was never going to have a choice anyway, and emotions had no role to play. Just look at his parents. 

It’s not like he does not  _ not  _ have feelings for Aang. He does! Ever since that night Zuko became the Blue Spirit and fought alongside—originally, rescuing—Aang against General Zhao. After they escaped, Zuko was hit, and when he woke, he was met with the image of the airbender perched nearby, staring at him softly. His eyes were filled with a kindness Zuko hadn’t been privy to in years—if ever. These feelings only cemented into his heart as Aang asked, “ _ If we knew each other back then, do you think we could have been friends, too?” _

Other things have happened over the last year, things that should have made all of this impossible. But, here they are with Zuko, a part of  _ Team Avatar _ or  _ The Gaang _ — it depends on Sokka's mood, where they hold hands more often than not. At night, when Aang gets chilly from a nighttime breeze, he presses himself like a koala otter to Zuko’s side, soaking in the warmth like he’s a space heater. At times, Zuko finds himself lying on the ground, Momo curled on his chest, and feet propped on Aang’s lap as they talk after training. He enjoys these moments. They leave a tight, warm feeling in his chest that he feels for hours after. He cares about Aang.  _ A lot.  _ They may have stumbled upon this marriage without a choice, but there are certainly feelings involved. 

It’s just that this—their relationship? Their feelings?—shouldn’t be a priority at the moment. Plus, he doesn’t want the others to make this into some joke before it ever gets off the ground long enough for them to figure it out. 

Though, his intentions don’t prevent him from feeling like shit for upsetting Aang. “Aang, I’m sor—”

“No, Zuko,” Aang cuts him off, smiling gently— so gently. Why was he always so understanding and so damn sincere? “I get it. We set out to find the original firebenders, not to get married. If you want, we can just pretend this whole thing never even happened.”

“No, Aang,” Zuko sighs. That’s not what he wants. Why was he so bad at this? “Why do you have to be so understanding all of the time?”

“I don’t know about that,” Aang chuckles nervously, rubbing his neck like he always did when he was delivered any sort of compliment. “You’ve had a lot happen to you in the last couple of months— in the last couple of years, really. This mess, that you didn’t even want, is the last thing you need. ”

“It’s not that, Aang. I’m not upset about the whole marriage thing.”

“Really?” Aang asks, eager yet shy.

“Yeah,” Zuko admits. “I don’t want to tell the others because you’re right they are going to find all of this hilarious. We’re never going to hear the end of it, especially during your firebending training. I know you’re going to make jokes, but I don’t…their jokes will be different.” 

“And, you don’t want to be angry and lash out and potentially lose everything we learned today?” Aang guesses all in one breath. 

“Yes, because we have a mission here. You need to learn firebending and defeat my father; and, nothing can get in the way of that, Aang. Not even this. It’ll probably affect me more than you, but if it affects me, it affects you and your training, which puts everything at risk. And, also, I want the chance to figure this out first. ”

“Okay.” Aang nods, staring earnestly into Zuko’s eyes. 

“Wait? That’s it?” Zuko questions, astonished. 

“Well, yeah, when you put it like that. You’re a hothead enough as it is with their average jokes. The last thing I need is for you to snap while you’re still adjusting to the idea of this marriage. Also, I’m still a little nervous when it comes to firebending, so I’d prefer it if my husband was under control.”

“Husband,” Zuko huffs, quirking his lips up at the word. 

“Mm-hmm,” Aang grins ear-to-ear. “You bet!” 

For the time being, they are far away from the others, so if Aang wants to latch on to Zuko, he is more than welcome. Though, as they start to near the air temple, the firebender begins to tense. Aang reaches for his hand to calm his nerves, and their first marital quarrel commences. 

֍ **_Present_ ** ֍

“So, like, does this mean we have to get a separate saddle for Appa now?” Sokka asks immediately. 

Zuko sighs loudly, lifting his hands in surrender. However, he completely forgets about the airbender attached to his back, who—by the way—ungracefully meets the ground with a noisy thud. Guilt instantly consumes the firebender, and he practically lifts Aang from the spot himself. Zuko tries hard not to think about the delicate blush currently painting Aang's cheeks. 

“No, Sokka,” Aang starts.  _ C’mon, Aang,  _ Zuko thinks, praying to whatever gods or spirits he sticks to their agreement. “We can all fit on Appa the same as before. Nobody has changed physically as far as I can tell.” 

Aang glances at Zuko, hopeful that he had helped in some way. Zuko shoots him a small smile that he only hopes can be seen as reassuring. Aang turns away with a forced smile of his own, having seen right through his facade. Great. 

“Okay, Aang, what did you mean by you and Zuko got married?” Katara questions, eyes wide with confusion. Bless her heart. It is not like they could really tell her. They swore not to. 

Anyway, Katara probably thinks they went crazy, or this is some sort of joke on their part. A joke— Oh! That’s perfect! Just convince everyone that this is just one big joke. Aang and Zuko married? Ha! Almost too easy— 

“Well, we really can’t tell you  _ all _ the details—” Aang begins. 

“Which we don’t want, or need, to hear, thanks,” Sokka chimes in with Toph nodding along beside him. Nope, no way; this plan is still on. Zuko is not dealing with  _ that  _ right now. 

“—but we met the Masters. They performed this ceremony, and we sort of kind of accidentally got married by them?”

“Huh?” Katara tries, still confused, and who could blame her?

“Sounds real to me,” Toph states. “Congrats, Twinkletoes and Mr. Twinkletoes.”

“Um, shouldn’t it be Prince Twinkletoes?” Sokka contemplates, rubbing his chin, surprisingly thoughtful. 

“Technically, yeah!” Aang adds. 

“Except that it’s not, right, Aang?” Zuko points out, directly looking at the Avatar. “We met the Masters, and we performed this ceremonial dance, which was similar to some wedding rituals in the Fire Nation. I mentioned that to Aang, and we thought it would be funny to pretend to be married when we got back. But, it looks like you guys caught us.” 

Uneasiness pools in Zuko’s stomach as Aang looks at his feet, laughing shyly, “Yeah. Looks like you guys really fell for it, huh?” 

Sokka starts doubling over in laughter while Toph grins to herself. Katara is not as amused. She releases a long sigh of relief that no one else catches besides Zuko.

“Well, I do not think it was very funny,” Katara admits, shooting a glare at Zuko before walking off. 

“That was a good one, guys! Really! You and Zuko over there married! Haha!” Sokka continues as he wipes fake tears from his eyes.

“Honestly, it would be like a platypus bear marrying a sweet turtleduck,” Toph adds. Ouch. Is that really how everyone else sees them? 

“Hey!” Zuko and Aang shout defensively before remembering and looking away. How are they going to do this? Looks like their marriage has already (1) pissed off Katara and (2) become Sokka and Toph’s latest laughing expense for who knows how long, but now, they have to pretend it is not even real? 

  
_ Fuck _ . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you think :)


	3. Sifu Hot—

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training Time with the Husband! Fluff ensues with our boys and some minor drama with Katara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this entire story basically just for this chapter's last scene. It was the first one that came to mind after imagining married zukaang lol ...so, when I say I hope you enjoy this one, I really mean it this time ;)

The team’s top priorities revolve around Aang’s training and Sokka’s constant planning for their next potential attack on the Fire Nation, but that's not everything. Even the Avatar and his friends can't skimp off their responsibilities of maintaining a proper, orderly campsite. In addition to everyone’s respective duties as Sifu, Avatar, or resident nonbender with a plan, they manage to pull their own weight by providing something for the greater good of the team. Some necessities and roles may have switched up a bit with new members joining, but mostly, things have transitioned surprisingly well. 

Generally, Aang grabs his glider, Momo by his side, flying around to surrounding areas in search of safe fruit and nuts. Sokka insists on hunting local animals while Katara ensures that the site is always stocked with fresh water. Toph does, well—Toph does what she wants, and it is seldom the same thing twice. Excited to share a piece of himself with the others, Zuko began preparing nightly tea for everyone from the leaves Aang gathers, as well as starting the fire. Even Teo, Haru, and the Duke do their part, which like Toph, varies each day. 

It always works out somehow. 

Dinner is usually when all of these little actions piece together with Team Avatar gathering around the fire. Tonight, of course, is no different. 

Except, that it is different; if not for the usual preparation, then because of the volatile feelings surrounding a specific discussion. 

The fire acts as the center of their little circle, all sitting around the artificial hearth as they consume their meal. Sitting to Zuko’s right, Aang chatters to the group endlessly about his latest firebending session—a typical choice of conversation for the Avatar, as of late. During such discussions, Zuko resolves to make himself as small as possible, shying away from Aang’s endless compliments and only speaking when asked a direct question, mainly due to the spike in tension from a certain waterbender. 

He attempts to ignore Katara’s glare, forcing his mind to focus instead on Aang’s excited laughter and exclamations. He allows the sound of Aang’s voice to drift away, becoming a low melody playing softly in his ears as his mind refocuses on other matters. The warm cup of tea, resting like a tongue of fire in his palms; the swirling tea itself, its faint tides reminding him of simpler moments in Ba Sing Se. 

Uncle Iroh. The tea shop. Aang. What if Zuko said yes to Aang; what if they had never had been noticed; Zuko had never—

_ No point in changing the past. What would Uncle think now? Would he be proud? Proud that I’m helping Aang? Be proud that the Masters found us not only worthy of their secrets but each other? Proud of all the things I’m slowly beginning to realize?  _ Aang would tell him that his uncle would be, and for once, Zuko just might be inclined to believe him.

With these thoughts clouding his mind, Zuko almost misses it when Aang says, “Katara, you should join us tomorrow! A lot of the moves Zuko has been teaching me are really similar to waterbending. It’s amazing!” 

Zuko does not miss Katara’s less than receptive response, as she counters, “I don’t think firebending is anything like waterbending. No offense, Aang.” She feigns a smile to Aang before turning her gaze to glare at Zuko once more. 

_ Listen, Katara, it’s not like I told him to say that!  _ Zuko responds mentally. _ But he’s also not wrong… _

“I don’t know, Katara. I wasn’t sure they would be either, but they kind of are. Zuko told me about his uncle. He took inspiration from all the elements to improve his bending, and developed a firebending technique by watching waterbenders! You should check it out for yourself. I think you’ll be amazed,” Aang suggests, sincere. He turns to Zuko with those iridescent eyes that always glow with hopefulness and excitement. “Right, Zuko?”

Can he say no? What he wants to do, in fact, is to say  _ no _ ; a clean, outright no. But, this is Katara, and this is Aang asking— _ with those stupid fucking eyes!  _ She means a lot to Aang, and frankly, the Fire Nation has hurt her beyond all words. Even if she is unwilling to give him an inch, he supposes he can still offer her a mile, anyway. “I mean,” Zuko starts, trying to be sensitive about this, “it’s not like I know much about waterbending—”

“You don’t know anything,” Katara rebukes. 

Zuko fights the urge to roll his eyes yet continues, “But from what I’ve seen from the two of you before and some of what Aang has recently shown me, there is some similarity. I’m surprised more people haven’t noticed it.” 

“Probably because you’re all too busy destroying all the waterbenders,” Katara mumbles.

Though unnoticeable to the unattuned eye or foot, the campfire in the center of the circle seemed to grow slightly. Sensing his frustration with Katara, Toph scooches closer to Zuko. She curls her arm around his bicep, silently saying,  _ It’s okay to be frustrated. I’ve been there with Sugar Queen, too. You’re not a monster.  _ It’s odd, this relationship they’ve developed over the past couple of weeks. They have different experiences yet understand each other. They find support without saying much, which was nice considering how much time he spent with Aang. 

Thanks to Toph, Zuko’s irritation fades to a drowsy spark rather than becoming an eager flame. He sees Aang release the tension in his jaw, having been unmistakably worried for the firebender’s sanity and the stability of his team. 

“Hey, Katara, maybe you should go see for yourself, ya know?” Sokka proposes, noticing the boiling tension between his sister and the firebender, who is currently sandwiched between Aang and Toph. “Honestly, I kind of want to see these two jerkbenders do their jerkbending live myself.”

“I’ll think about it,” Katara says stiffly. Silence holds out only for a moment before Toph asks Sokka about his day, and another round of conversation breaks out. 

֍  **_The Next Morning_ ** ֍

“Focus on the heat within yourself; the energy, the life. Fire is not like the other elements. There is overlap, but you need to understand its unique qualities. The balance between freedom and control. Life and responsibility. Harmony. This all comes from within, but you already knew that,” Zuko encourages, knowing Aang remembers the Masters’ teachings. “Focus on that life, Aang. The warmth where it sits; how it changes; how it moves. Acknowledge it. Accept it. Let it become a genuine part of yourself.”

Don’t worry. Zuko is quite aware that he sounds like some out-of-touch fortune teller or that one dance instructor his mother hired for him before his grandfather outlawed dancing altogether.  Zuko chalks this up to the newfound confidence he feels about his firebending abilities and about himself. Despite being a bit poetic or wordy, he knows that specific phrases can calm the flame within and allow for better control. At least, that is what Aang told after the first time Zuko tried channeling his inner dance teacher. 

And, by the sight of the Avatar, it seems to be working. Maintaining a squatted position with an upright back, Aang inhales and exhales regularly with eyes and mouth utterly lax. Since meeting with the Masters, Aang has become more attuned with his inner flame and has already mastered several movements: fire streams, fire shields, and fire whips, along with longer forms similar to the Dancing Dragons. Currently, Aang is trying to master the transfer of energy during a concentrated fire breath to more expansive movements. Aang’s holding out for a fire whip, which Zuko eagerly hopes weaves into another lesson of redirection. 

Some techniques Aang learns faster than others, usually by referring to his knowledge of the other elements. Both instructor and student were surprised to find that water provided to be the most helpful to Aang’s learning process. For instance, having related the fire whip to the motion of the water whip, he learned the step in no time at all. It seems as though redirection was coming just as naturally. 

Discerning a particularly sharp change in the Avatar’s breathing, an electrifying wave pulses through the firebender as a grin spreads across his face in anticipation.  _ Ah, so it begins. This will be fun,  _ Zuko thinks quickly as he prepares to divert the Avatar’s coming fire. 

Thirty minutes may have passed, but Aang and Zuko are in the midst of their most involved, most invigorating match yet. The two move not necessarily as opponents but as one unit working against each other. Zuko directs the intertwining streams of flames, which Aang narrowly misses with quick bursts of fire beneath his feet to avoid the rippling flames. Zuko copies Aang’s technique, catching up fast. Just as Aang is about to execute a blast from his foot, Zuko quickly grabs the airbender’s arch.

The two lock gazes instantly—an immediate truce. 

Zuko releases Aang’s foot as his trademark  _ My Honor!  _ battle face thaws into a proud smile, watching with some fascination as the same happens to Aang. Somehow, the airbender’s lips are always fixed in some sort of smile, even when dueling. His eyes, on the other hand, change like seasons in a matter of moments. The seriousness and intensity of the Avatar is gone and replaced with the brilliant warmth of Aang. 

Suddenly, arms slip around Zuko’s shoulders, and Aang is a lot closer than he was moments ago. Zuko allows one of his hands to sneak around Aang's back, tugging the airbender even closer.  _ This is what the Masters meant by harmony,  _ Zuko supposes. 

They know precisely how to push the other to their limit without causing harm, but also knowing when to end mutually. Whether it is their present duels or their past opposing fights, they’ve always moved as one. Moving together feels fluid and firm like they create a bubble in time all their own. Amid the chaos of flying elements, a surreal peace settles over them, along with comfort and hope. Zuko presses his forehead into Aang’s shoulder, reveling in these feelings he never thought he’d feel so acutely. 

“Awe! Would you look at that?” a shrill voice yells from far away. It takes a total of three seconds for the voice and the approaching footsteps to click in their minds, alerting them to their audience. “The married couple is hugging!” Sokka gushes. “I thought you two were supposed to be jerkbending! Not bending your arms around some jerk, am I right?” Sokka elbows Toph in the side, earning himself a sturdy hit to the shoulder. 

“That didn’t even make sense,” Zuko criticizes, letting his arm slip from Aang’s back. 

“Sure, it did,” Sokka shrugs. “Alright. We’re all here. Show us these flamin’ moves!” He drops down on the ledge, legs swinging back and forth. Toph settles beside him, wrapping her arm around one of his. For a moment, Zuko could have sworn she was staring at him and Aang almost knowingly. He dismisses that idea comfortably enough. Toph sometimes looks like she is staring at things when she is not. 

What surprises Zuko is Katara’s presence beside Toph. While she completely ignores Zuko, she offers a semi-excited greeting to Aang—who is beyond ecstatic by their new audience attendees. 

Zuko lets Aang take the lead. He shows Katara all the moves he wants and feels are most similar to their shared bending style, followed by a direct comparison to the respective waterbending forms. Intermittently, Zuko will peel his eyes away from the Avatar long enough to catch the smile on Katara’s face. 

_ It’s a start.  _

֍֍֍

“You did great today,” Zuko mentions to Aang as they walk back to camp. They had urged the other three to head back ahead of them earlier under the pretense of needing to end each practice with a special meditation. They usually do that and could have done that, but absolutely did not do that. They got a bit distracted if you will. Ten, maybe fifteen minutes later, and they were still lagging substantially behind. 

“Thanks,” Aang expresses brightly, still delighted by their practice. “You know, it’s all because of you. You’re really amazing, Zuko.” 

Zuko’s cheeks alight with their own type of flame as he mutters, “Thanks, Aang.”

“Anytime, Sifu Hotman,” Aang bursts, walking slightly ahead of Zuko. Then, he stops his gleeful motions. Just completely pauses. Zuko studies him with concern as Aang slowly turns around to face him with the biggest grin Zuko’s ever seen. “Or, should I say Sifu Husband? Sifu Hot Husband?”

Sighing loudly, Zuko rolls his eyes and walks straight past Aang. Spirits, he knew he did not want to hear what was on the other side of that grin. 

“Oh, Sifu Hot Husband, don't be like that!” Aang chuckles, grabbing Zuko’s shoulder and leaning into the firebender’s warmth. 

“Sifu Hot Husband?” Zuko questions, giving Aang his most unimpressed look, eyebrow raised and eyes tired, “Really?” 

Aang simply leans closer, tilting his head until his forehead is pressed smack against Zuko’s temple. Zuko struggles to keep his stone-cold expression with that ridiculously brilliant beam so near and those eyelashes tickling his cheek. “It’s a compliment, really, Zuko,” Aang confesses. 

Zuko snorts, composure cracking slightly, “What, by saying I’m hot?”

“If you want to go there, sure,” Aang teases, pulling away entirely. He skips ahead of a confused Zuko. “ _ Hot, _ my dear Sifu Hot Husband, could refer to several things. Yes, your attractiveness. Your firey-ness, you know, like a play on  _ Hot _ man, but  _ Hot _ husband. Then, there is your hotheadedness—” 

“—My hotheadedness? Really? You think I’m hot-headed? Fine,” Zuko rages, storming off. 

Aang chases after him, catching him in an instant. “Hey, hey, see? Hot-headed,” he points out. “I never said it was a bad thing or that it made me like you any less. Just that you were.” 

“Yeah, sorry. I see your point.”

Aang laughs, “It’s okay. Let’s go meet the others. I’m starving!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it this far, I can't thank you enough for sticking around and reading!
> 
> Next time: The boys take some time to talk and realize maybe they weren't as discreet as they thought.


	4. Obvious? Who’s Obvious?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nighttime getaways and confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This had to be one of the hardest and awkwardest chapters for me to write (idk why?). I hope reads well after all the edits I've done. 
> 
> Also, thank you guys so much for your amazing comments and leaving kudos! Honestly, you all have given me life here and are the reason I'm trying to get these chapters up as soon as I can.

As the days pass, the sky shifts with it, as does the breeze surrounding the campsite. However, the members of Team Avatar are suspiciously stuck in their ways. 

That is, except Aang, who is still on his way to becoming a master firebender at an alarming rate. Katara’s disposition toward Zuko is as frigid as ever. No amount of warm tea, good intentions, or bending-related discussions can melt the unmovable wall between them. Then, there is Toph with her suspicious  _ stares  _ that still have not stopped. Zuko, sincerely, cannot tell if Toph is actually acting suspicious or if he’s just a little too on edge because of the Water Tribe siblings. Both options are utterly valid.

When it is not a death scowl from Katara or an odd  _ something!  _ from Toph, Sokka is battle-ready with an arsenal of jokes and smart remarks—yes, they are  _ very _ different things. Sometimes, it’s little things like,  _ Zuko, if you’re married, you don’t need to show him any more moves, do ya?! Get it? Cause you’re his teacher!, _ and,  _ Awe, sparks are flying—get it? Cause you’re literally throwing fire at each other! _ Other times, Sokka will make a spectacle over nothing. Two nights ago, while Aang and Zuko were chatting and lying side-by-side together against one of Appa’s legs, Sokka came over with Momo in his arms. He placed the lemur directly between the pair and wagged his finger about, scolding, “Think of the child!” 

Yeah, Zuko’s still trying to figure that one out.

When it concerns Katara, Aang has taken note of the tension between his friend and his husband. He has spent hours every day trying to bend it out of existence. But he’s only supposed to be the master of four elements, not emotions. But, Zuko knows Aang does not want to admit to the full extent of the situation. When addressing the Toph thing, Aang tells Zuko that the suspicious feeling is just her normal Tophness, and Zuko will get used to it with time. Oddly, though, Aang’s a little on edge from Sokka’s constant jokes, as well. Zuko fears that the nature of Sokka’s witticisms, which are fueled by the idea that their marriage is not real when it very much is, affects Aang more than he will admit. 

Maybe they should have just told everyone!

Everything Zuko had feared would happen if they had has already happened. Murder glares from Katara every—single—time their so-called relationship is mentioned. Zuko can’t even get within five feet of Aang without Sokka saying something! Considering Aang and Zuko’s usual proximity, Zuko’s surprised Sokka still has enough saliva left to talk. Toph, well, she was always a wild card, and honestly, he can live with her suspiciousness. 

Even though their marriage is being kept under tight restraints, it doesn’t change the fact that they are still married. There are still pieces of this “bond” they still have to figure out. Some nights, though, they try to sneak away to discuss it all—where this marriage leaves them, their roles in the world, and their previously blooming friendship. 

The first couple of  _ Get-Away-From-The-Gaang _ nights made them feel more confident and understanding of what the Masters saw. The first night beneath the twinkling stars, Aang announced more than decided that as far as their titles of  _ Avatar  _ and  _ Fire Prince _ were concerned, they weren’t. Once their marriage is no longer hidden from their friends, it would never become a secret again—after the war. It’s foreseeable that one day this decision may lead to some political issues, but they would deal with that when the time came. Aang was adamant they wouldn’t hide their relationship—if that was okay with Zuko, of course. 

It was.

As for their previously blooming friendship, there is no denying that it evolved in the Masters’ flames, along with their firebending knowledge. When considering the feelings beyond friendship conversation, there was really no point in trying to hide those anymore. Although it is not like they did a phenomenal job of that before; but, after the whole  _ Ba-Sing-Se-My-Sister-Killed-You  _ thing, both sides were unsure of how their feelings would be received. So, just because there was no point in hiding their feelings, that didn’t stop them from trying. Somehow, both Zuko and Aang managed to tiptoe around the entire relationship portion of the discussion for two days; but eventually, it happened. 

_ ֍֍֍ _

_ “So…” Aang drawls out as he continuously crosses and uncrosses his thumbs.  _

_ “So…” Zuko echoes back awkwardly.  _

_ “I guess we talked about everything, huh?” Aang acknowledges, trying to rack his brain for anything _ —anything— _ to talk about that isn’t what he isn’t sure he wants to be talking about.  _

_ “Guess we did,” Zuko shrugs, glancing over at the Avatar. Their eyes meet, both sets anxiously searching. As soft grey eyes melt all too fast against the warmth beneath the other’s golden gaze, they both find something they weren’t sure could be found.  _

_ “Unless we didn’t?” Aang asks, hopeful, eyes glistening with a series of unspoken words as if begging Zuko to just say it. _

_ Zuko knows he has to be the one to do this. He’s the one who screwed everything up in Ba Sing Se and broke whatever real hope Aang had in them. Besides, knowing Aang, he wouldn’t want to assume and force his way into Zuko’s heart, married or not.  _

_ “Aang,” Zuko whispers, eyes shifting to meet the worrying stare beside him. _

_ “Yeah?” _

_ “I like you still.” _

_ “I like you still, too,” Aang beams, eyes shining as bright as the sun, just like they were meant to. _

_ “Cool.” _

_ “Cool,” Aang laughs, tossing his body onto the ground in laughter. “My husband likes me!” _

_ Zuko gently lowers himself beside Aang, shifting his head to gaze at the Avatar. He memorizes the shape of his mouth as the musical laughter escapes; and the way the corners of his eyes crinkle slightly. Zuko smiles, whispering, “Yeah, I really do.” _

_ ֍  _ **_Days Later_ ** _ ֍ _

Not all nights are crafted for boys with crushes; others are for men with scars who still have to wake up in the morning to carry on. Not always. Just sometimes, like tonight. 

“I’ve never really thought about after,” Zuko confesses, breaking the lingering silence that kept them warm from the midnight chill. With his head resting in the airbender’s lap, Zuko feels at ease as the words leave unprompted from his mouth. 

“What do you mean?” Aang asks, curious, twirling Zuko’s hair between his fingers. 

“Before you asked what we are going to do with you being the Avatar and me being the Fire Prince and the two of us being married. What  _ are _ we going to do? What’s going to happen once you take down my father? I was so focused on the defeating my dad part that I forgot about after.”

Aang stops his rhythmic movements and lets his hand rest on the crown of Zuko’s head, admitting, “Honestly, so did I.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I don’t really want to defeat your dad. I mean, I do. Just—” Aang pauses, staring down at Zuko. 

“Just not in the way everyone wants you to,” Zuko finishes, almost like they shared the same heart. Not that Zuko isn’t for Aang killing his father, but he knows Aang’s heart too well at this point. 

“Exactly!” Aang proclaims. “And, then, on top of that, there’s this whole world that needs to be restored. Defeating the Firelord isn’t going to just fix everything.”

“What do you think will happen to the Fire Nation? Who will be the Fire Lord? Definitely not Azula. Uncle Iroh?” Zuko ponders. 

Aang takes the time to consider his question. He knows what he wants to say but Zuko may need to process this in small steps. Settling on an easy question, Aang simply asks, “Would your uncle want to be Firelord?”

“Well, no. Probably not,” Zuko responds, frowning slightly. “He’d probably want to run his tea shop or something.” 

“Zuko.” 

The seriousness of Aang’s voice gives pause to Zuko’s internal queries. Zuko blinks up at the airbender, asking. “Yes?”

“Have you ever considered that you might become the next Fire Lord?” 

“Not in a really long time,” Zuko whispers.

“I think maybe it’s time you did.” The rhythmic motions resume their path in his hair, relaxing him some but not enough to fight the oncoming storm. 

“Me? Fire Lord?”

“Well, I think you’re the perfect man for the job— _ ” _

_ “ _ Aang—” 

“No, let me finish,” Aang interrupts, smoothing the hair around Zuko’s face. “You always talk about how capturing me would have restored your honor. Now, joining us here, carving your own path, finding yourself is what has restored it—if you ever lost it because _ I think _ that’s a whole other debate we could have. Anyway, that’s what your nation needs. Someone who has known his own struggles, lost everything, and strives to see the better in the world even if he can’t see it in himself. You’re good. Not bad at being good, just good. I know you’ve struggled with that, but you are. The Fire Nation needs someone to restore its honor, Zuko, and I genuinely think you are the only person who can do that.”

Is this truly how Aang sees him? Good? Honorable? 

_ I’m not sure that’s what I see, Aang. I don’t know if I’m what you or the Fire Nation deserve.  _

“And, as Avatar, you should definitely take my word for it,” Aang teases, pulling Zuko from his deceptive thoughts.  _ Smartass.  _

“I’ll think about it. But, Aang?” 

“Hm?” Aang breathes, splitting Zuko’s hair into sections in preparation for what he believed could be a magnificent braid.

“Thank you.”

Aang smiles shyly and points out, “I guess we’re both about to get the scariest jobs you could get. And, we’re married on top of it all!” 

“I don’t know if that’s better or worse,” Zuko snorts. 

“Better,” Aang determines. He offers no other explanation, but he doesn’t need to. “So, what exactly would my title be as the husband to the Firelord?”

“Well, you’re the Avatar. So, the Avatar.” Zuko hesitates, before adding, “Considering what the Fire Nation did to—”

“I’m not abandoning anything by being your husband. For me, it’s a title in your nation, and it’s more for fun than anything else.”

“Okay, but I don’t think you understand that Avatar trumps any title you could ever have.” 

“Okay, but let’s pretend for a minute that I’m not! I’m just some normal person that you’re marrying. What’s my official Royal Fire Nation title? Firelordess? Firelad? Duke of Fire? Firelady? No, that’s not right. Hmm,” Aang leans closer to his work, interweaving the strands of hair as he contemplates. 

“I mean, technically, I guess you’d be the Prince Consort, but since you are the Avatar, your title doesn’t really matter.”

“Prince Consort Aang,” Aang tries out. “I like the sound of that! We could even add in the Avatar part to appease you and you know, the masses. Prince Consort Avatar Aang. Or, Avatar Prince Consort Aang? We can play around with it.” 

“Only you,” Zuko mutters, closing his eyes.

“Only me?” Aang asks, face becoming somewhat concerned. “Don’t you like it?”

“No.” 

“Well, I like it!” Aang laughs, even if only as a joke. He tilts his head closer to Zuko, all but shoving his energetic smile into his face. Zuko has no choice but to meet it head-on.

“I like you.”

Taken off guard, Aang blushes and slips his forehead to rest on the firebender’s. His smile morphs from that of an overly done, joking grin to one that’s smaller and bleeds with his thoughts and emotions. It might not be that trademark Sunshine Smile that everyone else is so used to, but it’s one of Zuko’s favorites. Forming a smile of his own, Zuko begins to nudge the airbender with his own forehead, inviting him to lean just a little farther until his lips—

_ Snap!  _

Zuko shoots up and scans the area for one of their enemies, or worse, their friends. There is nothing to be found in the shadows, however, except for the rustling wind.

Keeping his limbs within the parameters of his own bubble, Aang leans closer into Zuko’s space. “Do you think someone saw?” 

“I don’t know.” 

“Maybe we should just tell them,” Aang suggests, shrugging. “They make jokes, anyway. I don’t see how it would be much different if they did know.”

“Well, now, I enjoy having these moments to ourselves, so maybe not quite yet,” Zuko teases as he lies back down with his head in Aang’s lap and his hair between his fingers. 

He’s just teasing, of course. Though, perhaps, not. 

_ ֍֍֍ _

The following morning is the same as every other.

Zuko rises with the sun and drags Aang out of the unconscious world to begin their training. Zuko takes the time to boil water for their morning tea while Aang prepares some fruit. Reaching over Aang for a piece, Zuko presses a teasing kiss to the airbender’s cheek, which Aang can’t help but reciprocate—not once but twice. 

It’s a good morning, just like most mornings. 

It’s quite amusing, however, that neither bender notices their earthbending friend sitting off to the side with her feet resting on the ground and a smirk painted across her lips. They don’t notice her until Toph decides to alert them of her presence. With a shift of the ankle, she sends a considerable wall of rock crashing between the two boys, sending them flat on their asses on opposite sides of the wall.

“Monkeyfeathers!”

_ “Toph!” _

“Yeah, you should have seen your faces!” Toph chuckles—Zuko’s still not sure if he's supposed to laugh when she says stuff like that or if she’s just making fun of him. “But, yeah, I’ve known this entire time that you’ve been lying. Zuko’s heart rate sped up the moment he said the whole marriage thing was a lie. Every time you look at each other, ugh!”

“Oh,” Aang breathes, brushing his pants on his pants as scrambles to sit closer to Zuko. “Why didn’t you say anything?” 

Toph shrugs. “I thought it was funny.”

“Oh,” Aang continues at a loss for how to proceed.

Zuko glares at Aang. “I told you she was acting suspicious! And you said it was just her ‘Tophness.'” 

“I, um—” 

“Oh, he was right. It is,” Toph laughs. “It’s not my fault you two are terrible at hiding this!”

“Obviously, we are not  _ that  _ terrible because Katara and Sokka have no idea,” Zuko points out. 

“Sugar Queen and Captain Boomerang? Please!” Toph says, standing up. “You have me to thank for that one. Do you really think that no one notices when you two sneak off for hours to have your little feelings time?”

“Um, well, yeah?” Aang stumbles, scratching his ear.

“I’ve been covering for you two dunderheads. They think it’s extra practice.” 

Both men smile brightly and appreciatively at Toph. 

“Thanks,” Zuko offers. 

Toph waves him off immediately. “Yeah, yeah. But, by the way, I’m really happy for you, idiots.” 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading! I can't thank you enough <3
> 
> Next time: Boiling Rock Rewrite


	5. The Boiling Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missing and rewritten scenes from the Boiling Rock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys!! 
> 
> So, this time, instead of Zuko's third-person POV, we'll be seeing things a tad bit differently. Cue: Sokka and Aang!

The Fire Nation’s highest security prison?

In the middle of a boiling lake?

With a name like The Boiling Rock— _ typical Fire Nation intimidation name tactic? _

And, his dad could conceivably be there? 

Yeah, Sokka’s going. He never actually had a choice. Once Zuko revealed where his dad would likely be, his path was already set. 

Sokka has to do something. It’s his dad, after all. The whole invasion plan had been his idea, and Hakoda would not even be in that prison if it wasn’t for him. He can’t just sit here like some, like some— _like something that sits around a lot while his dad is out there, and he could fix it!_

He cannot expect the others to understand, yet Sokka can’t fault them for it, really. It’s his mistake, but he just can’t tell them, especially not Katara. They’ll either try to come along or talk him out of it, reminding him that _everyone_ _ knew the risks—blah, blah, blah. _

It’s all bison spit, anyway. 

He has to do this. No one else will.

Once dusk falls over the air temple, and the eyes of his friends droop shut, Sokka grabs his packed bag and slinks lowly over to Appa. He extends a hand out to calm Appa’s disquieted sounds when someone suddenly grasps his arm from behind.  He barely manages to stifle the scream trying to escape as he sees the face of his assailant. Zuko.  _ Of course. _

“You’re not coming with me,” Sokka states firmly, knowing exactly where that  _ look  _ was headed. 

“I am.” 

Sokka sighs, shrugging Zuko’s hand off his arm. He doesn’t expect Zuko to understand either. How could he? What with his dad being the Firelord and the whole scar/banishment thing—just the entire relationship, in general, really. “No, I have to do this on my own. It was my mistake, and I’m the only one who can fix this. I have to regain my honor, Zuko,” Sokka admits, turning his back on the firebender.

“Trust me, I understand,” Zuko says.  _ Shit! Did I say ‘honor’? I used his trigger word.  _ “You’re gonna need someone there. I’m going with you.”  __

Sokka climbs onto Appa, shaking his head, nearly ready to refuse Zuko’s forced companionship. 

“Is that seriously your plan? Taking _ Appa _ ?” Zuko sneers. “Last time I checked, prisons don’t have sky bison daycare. Besides, it’s too dangerous to take him there.” 

“Fine. What’s your suggestion, then, Oh Great Firey One?” 

“We take my war balloon.” 

Oh. That’s—that’s actually a pretty decent idea. It’s fast. They won’t have to worry about endangering its life. If they’re spotted, they won’t raise suspicion. It’s honestly genius! He sees the smug smirk on Zuko’s face, reveling in his small victory. “Are you happy now?”

“I’m never happy,” Zuko deadpans, reaching to grab Sokka’s bag off Appa. 

“Oh, really?” Sokka mocks. “Doesn’t look that way when you’re all cuddled up with your cuddly-poops!” 

He does not—Zuko throws Sokka’s bag square at his chest. The energy from the hit takes Sokka off guard, and he stumbles backward, huffing out a breath instead of laughter. 

“Alright, let’s go,” Sokka looks around, checking that everyone is still passed out in their sleeping mats; and everything was packed. Space sword—check. Boomerang—check. Firey, angry man—check!  _ Hmm, what to do...I can’t just completely leave them with no _ —“We’ll leave a note.” Sokka shuffles through their supplies and pulls out an old wanted poster of Toph and some ink. 

“Wait,” Zuko interrupts, earning himself an odd look from Sokka. “I feel like I should tell Aang first.” 

“What because you’re married?” Sokka teases. 

“Yeah,” he cocks his head and eyebrow. 

“Right! And, Momo’s a war criminal!” Sokka laughs, shaking his head. "Just be quick.” 

The nature of Zuko and Aang’s relationship still confuses Sokka. They became fast friends, always together—always touching. It is undoubtedly unlike Aang’s relationship with Sokka or Sokka’s relationship with Zuko. Don't get him wrong; he is thrilled—maybe not _thrilled—_ that Zuko turned a new leaf and found a place as one of Aang's best friends, but it was odd. It is perpetually intriguing to see how they interact. 

Curious, Sokka swivels his head around as Zuko kneels beside a snoozling Aang, waking him gently. Eyes barely open and utterly disoriented, Aang nods lightly for Zuko to continue whatever he was saying. Sokka chuckles to himself, thinking how he would be surprised if Aang remembers any of this tomorrow. But, as Zuko leans in close to whisper in Aang’s ear, Sokka feels like he’s invading a private moment meant only for their souls. Just as he moves to turn away, Zuko begins to rise from Aang’s side when Aang drowsily grabs the firebender’s neck, pulling Zuko's lips to his. 

_ Oh!  _ Sokka quickly looks away.  _ So, maybe, all of this isn’t a joke? You know what this means! Boy talk! We’re gonna do fathers, feelings, and first-loves. Or, should I _ — _ as Aang’s best friend _ — _ rough him up a bit? Ask him about his intentions? Hmm _ — _ why not both?! _

Sokka suddenly feels really excited and grateful that Zuko’s coming with him. At first, he wasn’t sure about the guy; but, Aang spends a lot of time with him— _ That makes so much sense now! Are they really practicing firebending at midnight? Oogies! _ — and Toph— _ Oh my spirits, Toph! _ —weirdly gets along with him. It seems like Zuko has changed, or is trying to. This is a trip to save his dad, no matter what, but hopefully, he’ll get to know Zuko better, too. 

֍ **_ The Next Morning  _ ** ֍

The cool bitterness of the morning air greets Aang. He fumbles around for his space heater of a husband. At this exact moment, he wants nothing more than to bury his head against Zuko’s chest and catch a couple more hours of sleep. His wandering fingers, however, alert him to the fact that his plan might not be possible, as they find Momo’s soft fur but no trace of Zuko.

Gathering the lemur into his arms, Aang glances around their little site. Everyone else is still asleep—Toph, Katara, Teo, The Duke, Haru—except Sokka. Sokka is missing, too! Both of their—Sokka and Zuko’s—stuff is gone as well! Well, actually, it seems Zuko’s bag is just missing; Aang’s own is bursting with not only Aang’s things but the majority of Zuko’s. 

Aang lets his eyes fall shut.  _ Hmm, I feel like I should know this. Am I missing something?  _ Aang thinks, trying to remember— _ Oh!  _

Did Zuko really wake Aang up in the middle of the night? Did he and Sokka really leave to find Hakoda together? He sort of remembers Zuko forcing him from his sweet, blissful sleep to tell him this, but it sounds bananas!

_ Though Zuko would know where the Fire Nation keeps their war criminals, so, I guess it’s not entirely insane. _

Wait, did they kiss, too, like in public—an unconscious public but still? Or was that just a dream? It had to be. That part, at least, positively had to be a dream. 

“Morning, Aang,” Katara greets him cheerfully as she stands up from her sleeping roll. She does a quick search around to see who else is awake. Aang can see the question in her eyes before she even asks, “Where’s Sokka and Zuko?” 

Aang opens his mouth but hesitates.  Did Sokka not tell her? Of course not, no. She would have stopped him or done something else similar. Should Aang tell her? I mean, what if it was a dream? He settles for a solid, “I think they left?” 

“Those two? Where would they go with all of their stuff?” Katara questions. Before much else can be said, the two are joined by Toph, who also immediately takes note of Sokka and Zuko’s absence, and the three start searching for any signs. 

“Wait, is that a note on Appa?” Katara points out, running to the sky bison at once. As she unties the note from his horn, she addresses Appa, “Good morning, Appa. Did those two buffoons leave and stick you as the messenger? I’m sorry.” 

Appa releases a deep rumble that echoes throughout the site, waking the remaining three members of their camp. 

Aang burrows against Appa, petting the sky bison’s fur as Katara reads, “‘Need meat. Gone fishing. Back in a few days. Sokka and Zuko.’” Aang sighs. So, either Aang dreamt that whole thing, or Sokka’s letter is an enormous, flaming lie. “There’s more: ‘Aang, practice your firebending while I’m gone. There are instructions in your bag. Zuko.’” 

“No one else has homework,” Aang groans, reluctantly leaving Appa to search through his bag for the said letter.  _ Really, Zuko, you don’t get to go  _ and  _ leave me with homework! What kind of husband does that? _

The note reads: 

_ Aang, _

_ Don’t tell the others what I told you.  _ _ No, it wasn’t a dream.  _

_ Also, you just had to go and kiss me last night. I’m about 99% sure Sokka saw. So, husband, I hardly want to thank you in advance for sticking me with that conversation.  _

_ Firebending. Go. Now.  _

_ Zuko  _

_ (Hey, don’t feel terrible about the kiss thing. I’m not actually mad about it.) _

֍֍֍

After spending an embarrassing amount of time blushing over the previous night’s unconscious actions, Aang stuffed the note into his bag. Once it was amongst the chaos that was now his and Zuko’s combined belongings, Aang began doing as the letter asked. All he had to do was practice his firebending forms while keeping his mouth shut about where Sokka and Zuko really were. Not hard at all. 

For the next few days, Toph decides to join Aang for his daily firebending sessions. She claims it’s to gain practice fighting against firebenders, but Aang knows better. He knows even better not to mention it to his friend, though.  Having Toph around has been a significant change of pace. The great thing about his earthbending teacher is that she does not hold back—not that Zuko did because he definitely did not. It’s just that Toph is a totally different sort of fighter with a completely different element to fight with. Sure, he’s used to fighting her with earthbending, waterbending, and airbending, but firebending? That’s new for them both. It forces him to think of alternatives—to think of the fire in unconventional ways. 

Even Katara comes down a few times, though Aang holds back with his firebending around her, still nervous about the first time he tried bending it. But, the three of them have the time of their lives together. They spend almost the whole time bending, relaxing, and just having fun. 

Later, one night, sitting alone with Katara, Aang decides to bring up the topic of Zuko with her. “Katara?” Aang asks, moving to sit down directly beside the waterbender. 

“Yeah, Aang?” 

“I just wanted to see how you’re doing,” Aang tries, but both benders can tell he’s too nervous for that to be the complete truth. 

“I don’t think that’s what you really want to talk about. What is it?” Katara inquires, not unkindly, reaching over to grasp Aang’s hand in her own and smiling her most encouraging smile. 

“Zuko,” Aang breathes, meeting her eyes with a defeated pair of his own.

“Oh.”

“Katara—”

“I don’t want to discuss this, Aang.” She drops his hand and moves to get up. 

Aang snatches her hand back, imploring, “Katara, please. You’re both hurting in different ways, and the tension between you—I don’t know what to do about it.” 

“Aang,” Katara sighs, resuming her seat at her friend’s side. “There’s nothing for you to do. It’s not your job.” 

“I mean, technically, it is my job to restore peace and harmony. Don't you think that should include you guys?”

Katara simply raises her eyebrows in response. 

“I care about both of you. I’m not asking for you to be friends necessarily, just to find some common ground.”

“Tell him that,” Katara fires back. 

“I have, and he agrees,” Aang says. “He has tried to reach out, but he understands you need space—”

“Space? I need space?” Katara asks, furious. “Aang, he’s the reason the Water Tribe is ruined, and my mother is dead. No amount of ‘space’ can change that.” 

“Katara, Zuko did not do those things. He’s a part of the people who did, though, and you have every right to be angry. Zuko’s ancestry, his nation, and even his own past aren’t innocent. But he does not deny that anymore. He’s trying to change,” Aang says. While he could sit here defending Zuko to her all night, he knows this isn’t his conversation to have with her. “I’m not going to sit here and tell you all the things I see in him. That’s not fair to you. I’m not asking you to accept him as your friend or family, but I want to ask you to please give him a chance.” 

“I don’t know if I can do that, Aang,” Katara whispers, voice cracking. 

“I know.” 

“How about this?’ Katara proposes, offering Aang’s hands a gentle squeeze. “I’ll try not to immediately assume the worst and try to see him the way you do. I do not promise anything, but I’ll try.” 

“I’m proud of you,” Aang nods. “I’m sorry I asked this of you, Katara.” 

Though, after that conversation, Katara seems more receptive to his and Toph’s stories about Zuko. She’s even more willing to share her hesitation toward him openly. Aang knows he had no right to ask Katara to give Zuko a chance. Though when the two people you love more than anything can barely stand the sight of each other, you get desperate. Plus, he wants to tell Katara about him and Zuko. He wants to share with her how happy he is. It pains him to keep this from her, but he knows he can’t right now. 

֍֍֍

The last four days have included sleeping in with no Zuko to wake him up at the break of dawn and spending hours bending with his friends. He has had a great time being with Toph and Katara. It has been refreshing, even if he's a little sullen at Zuko's prolonged absence. However, there has been a surprising amount of conversations about Zuko. It's the most they've discussed the firebender without him being physically present since he was still chasing them. While all the recent discussions about Zuko are great for business, they really made Aang's insides twist in ways that made him emotionally ache. 

He and Zuko haven’t been apart longer than a couple of hours since the firebender joined the team. Honestly, Aang was not expecting to feel so mopey without him. He knows that’s part of the reason Toph has been at every one of his sessions —so he doesn’t notice Zuko’s absence as much. 

Sure, Aang did become very accustomed to having the firebender to cuddle up to at night. He could simply keep himself warm with airbending, but it’s just not nearly as satisfying. He has Appa, who has been getting a world of extra cuddles—and Momo, he supposes but Aang’s more the lemur’s radiator than anything. Okay, so maybe he did miss Zuko. 

For his body heat. Nothing else.

Not his smug smirk. Or his shy smile.

Not his hair that always hung around his face and that Aang would twirl in his fingers. 

Not the laugh Zuko lets out as he touches the ridiculous braids that Aang creates—which are only ‘ridiculous’ because his hair isn’t long enough yet!

Definitely not his little spiels about their inner flames that always seem to calm Aang’s heart and remind him of the beauty of their shared gift of fire. 

Not the way he wakes Aang up every morning with a fresh cup of tea.

Or, his eyes! He absolutely does not miss his eyes. Not how they change throughout the day as the sun shifts throughout the sky; their gleam amid training; their radiance as the corners of his mouth flickers up; how their calm gaze settles in when he first wakes up; the way they nearly jump from his face whenever Momo licks inside his nose…

He doesn’t miss any of that!

What he does miss is his presence. 

The balance Aang feels around Zuko is indescribable. To be without that, even for a few short days, is almost unbearable. Though, oddly, Aang can still feel him, as if Zuko is right next to him. He knows he could hop on Appa right now and find him without trying. Their connection isn’t broken—far from it. But it’s like a light; the closer you are, the stronger it becomes.

Aang has a feeling that this connection that spans miles and connects their hearts may have something to do with the Firebending Masters. They were going to have to talk about this. 

But, first, Zuko needs to come back. Preferably, now. 

֍֍֍

It is well past nightfall when the boys return to the Western Air Temple with much more than they left with. With the hot air balloon utterly decimated, they had no choice but to steal Zuko’s crazy-ass sister’s airship— which is actually pretty awesome. Zuko somehow steered them all back— _ seriously, the number of surprise skills on this kid! Who would have thought? _ — and releases the ship’s hatch upon arrival. 

Sokka strolls out with Zuko by his side—  _ we’re totally bros now!  _ The faces that welcome them aren’t what Sokka had anticipated. They are staged with confusion and awe and more confusion. Well, except Aang, he doesn’t seem all that surprised, actually, but he does seem oddly relieved. 

Guess that fishing excuse just went out the window, didn’t it? Oops! 

“Where did you get this? Where’s the hot air balloon?” Katara asks, pointing at what is blatantly not Zuko’s hot air balloon. “What happened to the fishing?” Her face is the perfect picture of bewilderment. If you were going to describe that word to someone, you would show them Katara’s face. But, hey, at least Aang didn’t tell anyone. 

“Yeah, uh,” Zuko rubs his neck, tripping backward a tad, “that kinda got destroyed at the prison?”

“Prison?” Toph questions— betrayal in her voice. “So you didn’t get any meat? Are you kidding me?”

“No, that I did, Toph!” Sokka exclaims, with his index finger, raised high in the air. “We brought back the best meat of all. Friendship and fatherhood.” 

Both Zuko and Sokka step aside as two figures emerge from the airship. One is a girl their age and all too familiar; the other is a stranger to some but everything to others. Hakoda smiles at his daughter, whispering, “Katara.” 

The waterbender, with eyes already glistening with joy, runs toward her father, who catches her like he used to. Hakoda pulls Katara into the tightest embrace he can, cradling her head like the precious gift she is. Glimpsing to his son, he pulls Sokka into the circle, and this— this right here— it’s the best feeling in the world. 

Sokka doesn’t remember being this happy in a long, long time. 

Fluttering his eyes open, Sokka glances over to Toph, who is chatting with a fresh-out-of-prison Suki. He could hear the awkward conversation starter on a certain earthbender’s end— “So, prison? Did you beat up any guards?”— and has to stifle his laughter. 

He turns his head slightly to discover the image of Aang and Zuko wrapped up in their own embrace, with Aang absolutely melting into Zuko’s side. Their heads are bowed together, foreheads touching, and both sets of eyes squeezed tightly shut in what has to be a relief. 

Lucky for those two lovesick jerks, Katara is preoccupied with her own tear-fest. As far as Sokka knows from Zuko, Katara does not know about the marriage yet, and he’s pretty confident that Aang did not try to break down that wall while they were away. Sokka himself just found out, and he isn’t in a constant argument with a certain one of the newlyweds. Also, not to brag, but he is Aang’s best friend. Of course, he was the first to know! 

_ Wait. Was I the first to know?  _ Sokka thinks, managing a quick double-take at the couple and another at Toph. Then, another at Aang and Zuko, and another at Toph, whose responding smirk will haunt until death.  _ She knows! They’re—they’re canoodling openly in front of her! She knows! _

Sokka pulls back slightly from his familial embrace to stare Toph down. A knowing smirk grows wider to meet his eyes, confirming his suspicions. Of course, she knows. 

Then, Toph nods to Sokka’s right to where Katara stands blubbering into their dad’s ear and shakes her head. 

The message is clear; another suspicion confirmed. 

_ Katara doesn’t know.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Missing Scenes from The Southern Raiders


	6. Get Out of the Bison's Mouth, Guys!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missing Scenes from the Southern Raiders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little heated this time around, but we are back to seeing things from Zuko's perspective (and Aang's)!
> 
> Be gentle. I drink my "I love Katara" juice every morning, and Katara just happens to guzzle down a heavy dose of "protect lil windy boy" every morning...Fingers crossed you like it...it's the chapter you've probably have been waiting for?

Unlike last night when Sokka and Zuko made their heroic return, this evening finds everyone scattered off in their own tents, minds still reeling with thoughts from earlier. Azula's attack on the Western Air Temple all but destroyed both the temple and the team's energy. It was far from what anyone would call a happy family reunion for the firebenders. Not at all like the one between Hakoda and his children, which Azula inadvertently laid waste to amidst all the destruction. Sokka and Katara just got him back, and just like that, he was gone again. 

Dinner was a quick affair stifled by all-consuming worries and group-wide stress. It ended abruptly with Katara's storming off, thanks to Zuko's controversial "chase and capture the Avatar" joke. 

The rest departed, too worn or upset from the day's events, leaving Aang and Zuko as the only remaining souls still awake. The pair are huddled close together in their tent. They lie on their sides with ankles intertwining and fingers dancing as a flame flickers off to the side just enough to illuminate their faces. 

Aang's eyes crinkle as he laughs at something Zuko said, melodic notes chiming throughout the small space. Honing in on that energy—that radiance that attracts Zuko like an ant fly to a flame, the firebender can't stop himself from reaching over to cradle the airbender's cheek in his palm. Aang's eyes glow like Zuko's personal sunshine as his fingers gently caress the nape of the airbender's neck. Those eyes dart from Zuko's to his mouth and guiltily back up, hoping Zuko missed the action. 

Zuko smiles at the Avatar and leans closer, lips almost brushing against the airbender's smile— _ almost. _

"Kat—Katara!" Aang blurts, swiftly placing his hand over Zuko's mouth and stopping him in his eager tracks. "We need to talk about Katara." 

"Now?" Zuko draws back from his husband, removing the hand from his mouth. "Right now, Aang? Are you serious?"

"I have to tell you what happened while you were with Sokka. Not like I could have before!"

"Aang—" Zuko grunts, rolling onto his back. His eyes fixated on the tent's ceiling, offering it a world of frustration. 

"What?" 

"Nothing."

“Zuko,” Aang hums and tugs at Zuko’s hand, getting him to roll over once more to face the airbender. 

His eyes of fire flicker to meet those of a calming grey sky. The tensed muscles lining the firbender's face and shoulders relax, and Zuko sighs, "I just—I just missed you. I know I was only gone a few days, but I did." 

"It's okay, Zuko. I missed you, too," Aang avows, enabling Zuko to slip back into his space. A set of arms gradually frame Aang's face as Zuko leans over Aang to rejoice in the sun's brilliance once more. Lips finally capture the other in a comforting cadence. Despite what he wants, Aang knows what he needs to do. He tilts back, leaving a semi-dazed Zuko to trail after him. "But, we still have to talk about Ka—"

"Katara. Fine," Zuko agrees, begrudgingly, and rolls away from the Avatar.

Aang offers his most appreciative smile and describes all that he had discussed with Katara during the previous days. He strives to ensure that Zuko fully understands the critical points, but his husband appears less than impressed. "Isn't that great, Zuko?"

"Yeah," Zuko feigns. "Except that she's currently pissed at me."

"It was a joke, Zuko! It was funny. It's just a little too soon to make jokes about 'old times' with her, I guess," Aang tries, running a hand along Zuko's side. "Plus, she just got separated from her dad  _ again _ . Give her time." 

"If I recall correctly, you liked my joke." 

"I did, yet it seems you're still trying to capture me," Aang laughs with a playful glint dancing in his eyes. "She said she is going to try not to assume the worst."

"Well, that doesn't change how she feels about me. She has every right to be mad and not like me, Aang. I don't even like me, most days." Zuko shrugs. 

"Hey!" Aang sits up to lean over Zuko with a concerned yet stern frown. 

"Then, there's her necklace, the North Pole, her home, her mom, Ba Sing Se—"

"—she doesn't know about Ba Sing Se!" 

"She doesn't know about  _ that  _ part," Zuko replies. "She remembers the conversation we had and how I betrayed you both." 

"You didn't exactly betray us—" 

"—I did, Aang." 

Aang mauls over what Zuko had to say. Aang personally doesn't see Zuko's actions at Ba Sing Se as a betrayal. Yet, he knows both Katara and Zuko do. That can't be it, though! Just like Katara, something else has to be wrong. "Do you have a problem with Katara, Zuko?"

"No," Zuko says, but Aang shoots that down with one look. "Yes."

"Why?"

"She's moody, I guess."

"So, are you, Prince Hothead." Aang pokes at his chest. "And, so is Momo, every other Tuesday." 

"She just hates me, Aang. No matter what I do. Like, fuck, I'm trying! Every day I try to show her, but she just does not care." 

Aang nods thoughtfully and ponders before answering, "I don't think so. I think she just didn't want to acknowledge how much you're trying. She's willing to try now. Instead of giving her space as you have, you should try talking to her, so she can get to know the real you. I can be there if you want; or Toph; or Sokka; even Suki!" 

"Tomorrow, then." Zuko nods, internally agonizing, already considering what his future conversation with Katara would entail. Aang, personally, is thinking they start small. Maybe everyone's favorite color or their shoe size! 

"Okay."

"Okay?" Zuko asks and raises his eyebrow suggestively. Aang's face breaks out into a grin as he nods and bends forward, sealing their lips. 

֍ **_ The Next Morning  _ ** ֍

Empty. 

_ Utterly vacant! _

Well, except for himself and Momo, who is curled up on Zuko's mat. 

Now, that's not what Aang expected to wake up to this morning: an empty tent. This feels too much like when Zuko left with Sokka. But, who knows? Zuko is an early riser—rises with the sun and all that firey goodness. So, what if Aang thought they'd spend a few extra minutes in their tent this morning? With Zuko away, it felt like they had so much to catch up on, especially since the previous morning had been interrupted by Azula.

Thinking it best to investigate before jumping to any conclusions, Aang steps around the sleeping form of Momo to exit the tent. Get ready to add this to the list of things Aang wasn't expecting to wake up to this morning: Zuko and Katara are packing and loading bags onto Appa together. In contrast, the others—Sokka, Suki, and Toph—watch in various extremes of concern. 

What changed between the moment Aang fell asleep and now? How long was he out? What time is it? 

"Hey, guys," Aang greets hesitantly, glancing between Katara and Zuko. "Katara?"

"Aang," she replies cooly. Okay...did he do something? It didn't seem like she is mad at Zuko anymore, which is good! But, this is a little strange, he'll admit.

"Zuko?" He tries and receives only a pleading look in return, begging him not to intervene.  _ How can they get any more suspicious?  _ "What's going on here?"

Snapping her gaze to match Aang's, Katara says, "I need to borrow Appa."

"Okay. What's going on?"  _ Where are we going?  _

"We're going to find the man who took my mother away from me." 

_ " _ We? _ " She and Zuko? _

"Sokka told me what happened to their mother last night, and I know how to find him," Zuko chimes in. 

_ When did he do that?! _

So, apparently, Zuko did talk to Katara today—not before asking Sokka for some advice first, obviously. It's not what Aang was hoping for necessarily. A field trip with Zuko to find the man who killed her mother is not precisely what Aang had in mind. He thought they would start off small, like complaining about Sokka's smelly feet, you know?  _ Then _ , do the really horrible stuff like murder. 

"What's this going to accomplish?"

"I thought you wanted us to work together? Well, look! That's exactly what we're doing, Aang," Katara points out, tossing the last bag at Zuko. 

"Katara, you don't have to do this." 

"I knew you wouldn't understand!"

"Of course, I understand, Katara. How do you think I felt when Appa was taken? When I found out about my people?" 

"Aang, she needs closure and justice," Zuko remarks. 

Aang shakes his head.  _ No, closure is one thing. _ _ These thoughts lead to a completely different path. It is a path that, once taken, you can't return from. This isn't closure. _ "No, I think this about revenge," Aang asserts. 

Stepping in front of Aang, Katara shouts, "So what if it is, Aang?" 

"Katara, I think Aang's right," Sokka mutters quietly. The worry and nerves are evident in how his voice trembles and stops him from tacking on much more. 

"Then, you didn't love her as much as I did!" Katara snaps at her brother, leaving Sokka speechless. 

Aang attempts to diffuse the tension amongst the group and reel Katara's emotions back as he recounts, "The monks used to say that revenge is like a two-headed rat viper. While you watch your enemies go down, you're being poisoned yourself." 

"That's cute, sweetie, but this isn't air temple preschool," Zuko bites back. "This is the real world."

"Zuko—" Aang gasps, hurt. He already knew where Zuko's heart lay with this one, and it's not with him. He just didn't expect that.

"I don't have a choice, Aang," Katara mutters, staring grimly at Aang. Finally, the airbender understands the true extent of what Zuko describes as Katara's signature 'murder glare.' 

Reaching out, Aang places a warm hand on Katara's shoulder, reminding her, "Yes, you do: forgiveness." 

Katara storms off, leaving Aang staring after her and his hand falling to his side.

"Take care of her," Sokka whispers toward Zuko, looking defeated. 

Zuko reluctantly walks up to Aang, who willingly meets his stare. Like a broken dame, Aang can see the apologies flooding Zuko's eyes. "I forgive you, by the way," Aang croaks. "Please watch out for her."

Zuko nods, eyes wet with guilt but set with a mission. He grabs Aang's hand in a sort of apology—a promise— and holds on until the last moment.

֍֍֍

Less than 48 hours. 

Zuko had been back for  _ less than 48 hours _ before running off with the other half of the Southern Water Tribe duo. Last time, he had been gone for four whole days. This time? Who knows how long. Honestly, Zuko can't imagine being away from Aang like this much longer, but he needs to do this for Katara. 

While he agrees Katara needs closure to her mother's death, Aang's act of forgiveness only reminded him that closure can be brought about in different ways. It's not always the most violent act that simmers the flame. Zuko shouldn't have said what he did to Aang, but Aang forgave him immediately. Aang planted a critical lesson in his mind that he felt like Katara needed to hear. 

"I think you're doing the right thing, Katara," Zuko says. "But, Aang may have had a point. I think maybe you should consider it before you face this man."

"What? Hoping that if I can forgive this monster, I can forgive you, too?" Katara snaps. 

"No, I wasn't—"

"Just stop. I really appreciate what you're doing here. I do, but I don't need you to preach Aang's words to me."

"What's your problem with me? I'm trying here, Katara!"

"My problem with you? Did you think that this was just going to fix everything?"

"No, but I thought it could be a start!" Zuko yells. 

"Considering all that you've done, maybe, but the starting line is way back there, pal."

"I know I have done the shittiest of things and that my family has done even worse, but I'm trying here, Katara! Why won't you let me—"

"I know about Ba Sing Se!"

Zuko, shocked, whispers, "Aang—"

"Aang didn't tell me. I saw it. Then, I saw how you turned on him. Not to mention the months you spent tracking him—  _ us _ . When you captured him at the North Pole! Then, there's that stupid joke you two had to make, and Sokka just won't stop with it." Katara shakes her head. Irritation and pure rage bleed from her eyes as she continues, "You know what? I'm glad you betrayed Aang at Ba Sing Se. Sure, you're here now, but you will never be with him. He'll be safe. As if he would ever marry you! As if you'd ever deserved him! He only deserves someone who'll be there for him, and— _ I don't know? _ —not support the people who are trying to kill him constantly! You don't deserve him, Zuko. And I hate that you're here. I can see in his eyes how much he cares about you, but you hurt him after Ba Sing Se. More than he'll ever tell you. He felt like he failed the world, but you failed him. And, your sister killed him—the sister you helped. You know that, right? She killed him. He died, and I had to bring him back! He was broken in more ways than one. Was unconscious for weeks, Zuko— _ weeks! _ While you were what? Out playing prince with daddy? You don't just get to walk back into our— _ his _ — __ life and be any of our best friends. The absolute idea of you being married to him is so laughable—"

"I get it, Katara! I get it! Don't mock me and think I don't fucking get it! There wasn't a single moment from the second I saw that lightning that I didn't regret what I did. And, my family killed off his entire people, how do I even begin to repair that?" Zuko shouts, unspeakable emotion lacing his every word. "So, yeah, I'll never be the husband that Aang deserves! Don't you think I already know that? Why the fuck do you think I was so angry when it happened in the first place? Why I didn't really want any of you to know? Aang deserves better than me. But because of me, he's stuck with me." 

"Excuse me?" Katara blinks blankly ahead as her mind replays Zuko's last few sentences.

"Yeah, Katara! Aang and I are actually married," Zuko scoffs and looks away. 

"Zuko, I'm—"

"No, save it. Now, we know how you truly feel." 

"Zuko—"

"—But you know something, Katara? I know I've hurt Aang, but I really care about him. I know that you do, too. So, you can hate me all you want, okay? But can you put the hatred aside long enough to help Aang? What I said back there to him wasn't right. But he had a point about all of this. He forgave me, Katara, without even blinking—"

"—'Cause he knew your heart was in the right place, even if your mouth was being stupid," Katara admits. She looks to the man she did not want to like but finds herself accepting their unexpected similarities. "We've both been hurt by the Fire Nation, Zuko. I knew that.  _ I knew that, _ but I tried to forget."

"I try to forget, too," Zuko shrugs. "It's okay." 

"It's not," she protests. "I'm sorry about what I said. I guess what I want to say is that I'm going to give you another chance because I never really gave you one before." 

"You don't say?" 

Katara huffs a laugh, "Well, I was always waiting for you to snap, to hurt Aang or his feelings at the very least. You deserve one."

"Katara, you don't have to say that."

"No, you're right. I don't, but you do deserve one. You've stood up to your father, helped my brother find our dad, and you're helping me today. The least I can do is try harder with you."

"Thanks, Katara." Zuko quirks his lips at the thought. 

Katara takes a deep inhale and stares straight ahead, considering, "I think I'm ready to forgive."

Zuko stares on in surprise. "Do you still want to go?"

"I need to see him, but I won't kill him. But, I'll make him wish I had."

Now that is something Zuko can respect, and Aang doesn't need to know about it—for both their sakes.

֍  **_ Return to Camp  _ ** ֍

Using the combined powers of their bending, Aang and Toph are intentionally driving Sokka up the nearest tree— he's so close to becoming insane. Despite Sokka's pleas to Suki to get her to use her fierce Kyoshi Warrior skills to make those two stop their hijinks, Suki laughs and cheers the benders on in support. This is the scene that invites Katara and Zuko back to the campsite.

An amused smirk plays across Zuko's face as he strides over to where Aang stands, giggling. He quickly snatches Aang's hand in his and tilts his lips against Aang's ear, whispering, "We talked."

"Really? What happened?" Aang blurts out. Excitement shines from his face before hesitancy settles across the very same features. His eyes dart in question to the hand intertwined with his. "Wait, does she know?"

"Yes, I know," Katara smiles as she joins the group. "Also, I didn't kill him, in case you were wondering. I realized that I wanted to take my anger about everything out on him like I've been doing with Zuko." 

"You did the right thing," Aang says, preceded by a sigh of relief. "Forgiveness is the key to healing."

"But I didn't forgive him. I can never forgive him, but I did forgive Zuko. I was blaming him for the world and for the crime this man committed. That wasn't fair. We came to a sort of—"

"Understanding," Zuko finishes, glancing at Katara with a grin. 

"Wow, this is great!"

"Yeah, for one, I don't have to deal with Katara's constant death glares. Did you know Toph was telling me you had plans to blood-bend me?"

Both Aang and Katara shoot their friend quite the death glares, but Toph just shrugs them off. 

"And, you don't have to hide this anymore either," Katara acknowledges. "I'm sorry I made you both feel like you needed to." 

"If it helps, it wasn't just you?" Aang attempts, half-heartedly. "But I'm glad that you know."

"So, how did you two get married anyway?" Katara questions, genuinely curious. 

"Well, interesting story!" Aang bursts, eyes wide with excitement to finally share. "Remember when I went on a field trip with Zu—"

"—Aang, be careful," Zuko cautions, having not forgotten their promise to the Sun Warriors. 

"I know. I know. Don't worry. I won't get us killed!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this may have been a lot? (I hope in a good way). Those two have tempers, and I thought the best way to get it out would be for them to GET IT OUT...there's a lot to unpack in Katara's speech, which Aang and Zuko get to next time :) 
> 
> Next time: Zuko and Aang spend some alone time together, thinking back on their past and looking forward to their future.


	7. It’s Time to Ba Sing ‘Say’ the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Aang take the time to discover some of the effects of their recent bond and talk about their past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo!
> 
> So, I'm super pumped for you all to read this chapter! As far as chapters go, this was my favorite to write. I feel really close to it, and I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I just want to thank you in advance for reading it <3

The early morning sunlight sheds its luminous rays, gold and pale, across the open clearing. The trees fold about the expansive area, reminiscent of how the Sun Warriors gathered during the soul ceremony. The rocks lining the grounds are barely the size of Momo’s eyes but undoubtedly drier than the lightly dewed grass, where Toph finds herself this morning—getting her ass soaked on this damp morning grass while those two dumbasses sit in the middle of the clearing. They’ve been up since dawn, and Toph joined not too long ago. When questioned about their activity, they said something about “dragons” and “bonds” and “souls” as if that meant anything to the earthbender. 

Zuko and Aang sit cross-legged across from one another with their eyes pinched shut in mediation. Their palms rest in mid-air, flatly glued together. Toph wonders what that’s supposed to accomplish. Twinkletoes mentioned something about connectivity, but it just looks awkward as fuck. 

Over the last few months, Toph has become acutely accustomed to Aang’s meditative breathing patterns and heart rhythm. Once, Aang even explained to Toph precisely what he did and why he did it, so she could have a deeper understanding of when it was and wasn’t okay to bug him. Toph could feel Zuko mirroring her friend now. Though, every so often, there would be a shift in Zuko’s heartbeat, an increase in rhythm to signal his escalating nerves. She could actually  _ hear _ his anxiety—Is this correct? Is he doing what Aang wanted?  _ Is this correct? _ Is it working? Should his palms be this sweaty? 

“What are they doing?” Sokka questions as he waltzes into the opening, flopping his body clunkily beside Toph. She can tell he’s gawking at the couple like they’re some sort of unknown space rock. 

“Married people stuff,” she replies, and really, is she wrong? They did say something about dragons and a bond, and they did come back married after meeting with the “firebending masters,” so she probably isn’t. Knowing those two blockheads, it’s a safe assumption. 

“Married people stuff?” Sokka asks, less than convinced, and from his perspective, that’s also valid. After all, Zuko and Aang are currently sitting in wetass grass, holding hands with their eyes closed. “Are you sure? Doesn’t look like married people stuff to me.” 

“How would you know, Captain Boomerang?”

“Well—well, how would  _ you  _ know, huh?” Sokka retorts, poking his tongue out very maturely at his very blind friend. “I’m just saying my mom and dad never did anything like this.” 

Toph shrugs. Maybe he had a point. Maybe not. Her parents never did this shit either. Though Aang is the Avatar, so whatever relationship he has is gonna be doomed for weirdness. “Maybe they did, Sokka. Maybe they were just private about it. Maybe these two blockheads are exposing us to private, intimate marriage rituals without knowing it.” 

“Oogies!” 

Toph chuckles as Zuko’s heartbeat fluctuates again, knowing that his face had to be twitching in irritation. Just a little more, and Sifu Hothead would be ready to explode. “C’mon, Sokka, there are worse things they could do. They’re not even kissing!” 

“No, no, Toph. You have a point with this,” Sokka starts.  _ Perfect,  _ Toph thinks. “What if this is one of the most intimate acts of marriage? But they just don’t know it and are about to traumatize us forever with their—” Sokka pauses, gesturing absurdly to the pair. 

Zuko huffs, breath joining heart as the firebender completely breaks from his meditation. “For fuck’s sake, Sokka! She is  _ fucking _ with you.” 

Sokka’s gasp of betrayal and Zuko’s angry, labored breathing is more than enough to send Toph into another fit of laughter. Oh, what a great morning! 

֍֍֍

Despite Zuko’s break in the practice, Aang is still in the midst of his own meditative breathing, eyes shut to the world as if Zuko didn’t just explode like a volcano. Though, wanting to maintain his duty to some degree, Zuko keeps his hands loosely interlaced with Aang’s. 

“Well, if you’re not scaring us for the rest of our days, what are you doing?” Sokka questions as he pushes Toph’s side to try to cease her giggles.

Zuko glimpses at his husband. He’s not exactly sure how to answer that question. Sure, he understands the basics; the tugging sensation in his chest when he’s away from Aang. The connection linking his mind and heart to Aang’s. Even if they’re miles apart, Zuko knows he doesn’t need to worry because he would sense if something were wrong. He knows the vulnerability and the confusion he’s feeling. But, it’s Aang who has a grasp on what it is they’re trying to puzzle out. Aang is the one with a solidified idea of what this bond could be and all that it means; who understands the spiritual nature. He’s the one who suggested and comprehends why they’re doing the touchy-palm thing! Zuko has no idea why they are doing the ‘touchy-palm’ thing other than it feels nice!

Offering the best answer he can think of, Zuko gently rocks Aang’s hands in his, imploring, “Aang?” When the Avatar’s eyes do not even so much as tic, he tries once more, “Aang?”

“I don’t know!” Aang bursts, eyes popping open in extreme irritation—irritation more from lack of understanding than the interruption. “I don’t know. There’s something. I can feel it, but I don’t kno—”

“Well, what exactly did the Masters do when they pronounced you husband and husband? Maybe start there. Do what they did,” Sokka suggests like it’s the most obvious solution. 

What the Masters did? What the Masters did...  _ What the Masters did! That’s it!  _ Zuko peeks at Aang, who had to have had the same realization as him if his facial expression is anything to go by. 

“Are you sure we won’t, you know?” Aang gestures to the surrounding forest life and his entire body in concern. 

“Pretty sure.” 

“Okay. Step back, guys,” Aang commands just in case the fire grows beyond their control. Oddly, presumably sensing the intensity in Aang’s voice, Sokka and Toph listen, joining Katara and Suki, who have a perfect sense of timing. 

“Are you ready?” Zuko locks eyes with Aang, who readily accepts the intensity from the firey gaze. 

“Sound the call!” 

Zuko screws his face into a grimace at Aang’s terrible ceremonial callback, to which Aang only giggles. He allows the surrounding air to expand within, filling his entire being with energy and life, alighting the flame. Releasing everything in tandem, not only air but their very essences surge from their throats. Their inner flames wrap and warp together around each other, intertwining like the bleeding night sky. Like Ran and Shaw’s, their flames push and pull against each other’s, illuminating the space between them as their worlds play before them. 

Their worlds; their souls; their essences—call it whatever you like, but the secrets at the heart of each man unfold in the flames as only they’ve seen it. 

Thoughts—current and those long past. Memories—joyful and heartbreaking. Their journeys—the loss and love. 

Aang flicks his head to follow as a young Zuko, two or three years old, races across the flames, racing to the warm and welcoming embrace of his mother, Ursa. She scoops the young boy into her arms, cradling his face to hers before settling in to open a book. Pages from  _ Love Amongst the Dragons  _ scatter throughout the vortex as the scene shifts.

The palace courtyard rings with the sounds of Azula’s tears as her brother kneels beside her, voice like the wind kissing the leaves to calm her worries. Sobs fade to joyous laughter as Zuko carries her around on his back until Mother calls them in for dinner—

_ Dinner. _ A table set for four; a mother, her children, and a loving father. The meal is in ruin. He only wanted his dad to be proud of him. His father’s eyes dance with shame and anger as he hisses, “When you were born, we weren’t sure if you were a bender at all. You didn’t have that spark in your eyes. I planned to cast you from the palace. How embarrassing for a prince of the Fire Nation to have a nonbender as his firstborn! Lucky for you, your mother and the Fire Sages pleaded with me to give you a chance. Azula, on the other hand, never needed that kind of luck. She was born lucky. You were lucky to be born.”  _ You were lucky to be born. You— _

“You will fight for your honor!” The flames morph into Zuko kneeling on his knees and forearms, head tucked in respect, trembling. “I mean you no disrespect. I am your loyal son.” The quivering of Zuko’s words toll for miles, but that doesn’t stop as the massive, merciless form of his father approaches. “You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher.” The world goes out in flames, burning and writhing violently. 

Moisture collects in Aang’s eyes as the scenes surrounding him unravel. Smiles over the moments of ‘before,’ of the moments when Zuko was happy like Aang has never seen him and will never see him again. Across from him, Zuko is stuck in his own trance of a world mixed with its own pain but everlasting joy. 

The newborn sky bison descend from the clouds above to meet the cluster of young air nomads with large apples barely clutched in their little hands. A wide-eyed Aang holds out his apple to the bison, who is more than eager to accept the offering. The sky bison licks the child sloppily across the face, knocking him to the ground and forcing a shower of giggles to fall from the sky. “I guess this means we’ll always be together!” The laughs scatter to flames as a new scene forms. 

A hooded robe lay in the corner as the lightness of air nomads laughing and instruments being tested sound throughout the air temple in preparation for the ceremony. Monk Gyatso stands in front of Aang, pricking the blue ink of the arrow into his forehead. The young airbender manages to fight tears of pain while his guardian completes his task with a prideful smile. “Just a little more. I’m very proud of you, Aang. You fill my heart with so much joy. The youngest in generations to receive their tattoos.”  _ Generations. Generat _ —

Generations. Countless generations of Avatars before Aang have chosen the toys laying before him. Toys—relics of fun used to determine which child is to be stripped of all fun too early.  _ “I fear that a war may be upon us, young Avatar.”  _ Aang lowers his head, the responsibility filling his being and weighing it down.  _ “We need you, Aang.” _ The propellor toy flies up and up and up as the picture bleeds into another memory. 

“You and Aang must be separated! The Avatar will be sent away—” Sent away? So, Aang ran away. The wind and the rain whip around Appa and Aang as they try to race away from home as fast as they can. His tears mingle with the harsh rain that tosses the pair into the sea. Struggling to keep afloat, they try to fight the waves’ attacks; but trying is no use. The world dissolves around them, and then everything is ice. 

Together, their stories connect as Zuko invades the Southern Water Tribe and chases Aang to Kyoshi Island. Pushing the Blue Spirit’s mask away to reveal Zuko’s face, Aang’s own is a world of confusion yet full of acceptance of something greater. Dragging Aang’s body across the North Pole over his back—the heat of their combined hands stopping the world for a moment. Their kiss in Ba Sing Se. The sound of Zuko’s scream as Azula’s lightning strike sends Aang’s body plummeting to the ground. Their family: Toph, Sokka, Katara, Suki, Appa, Momo. Every moment, every kiss, every touch, every word plays faster and faster until their minds can scarcely keep up. 

Indescribable emotion fills Zuko’s heart, his soul; he smiles not to spite the pain but to celebrate the love. He catches Aang’s soulful eyes, trying to comprehend everything that just transpired. The pain and tenderness that made them—shaped them and brought them together in the eyes of the dragons. 

The airbender grins, “I understand.” 

Zuko hastens over to gather the airbender in an embrace, knocking their foreheads ever so slightly. “You little shit,” Zuko mutters without any heat. “Does this mean—?”

“—that our souls are connected?” Aang finishes, pressing into the firebender’s warm arms.

“That our souls are one,” Zuko corrects, observing Aang’s responding beam as the fire vortex dies around them. 

Dragon’s breath—the tunnel to reach the heart of one’s soul; the gateway to another’s secrets. This bond—this marriage signifies how irreversibly intertwined their souls are. What one feels, the other does. When far apart, it feels as though they are near. A constant longing for their other piece. To feel the world as they do and guess their movements as to move as one entity. 

As the world returns to a bright morning sky and lush green surroundings, the others watch on in an almost-horror. “What was all that about?” Katara demands, stepping forward. Her eyes are already scanning the two benders for burns that she had expected to line their bodies—not a scrap.

Aang smiles widely, staring across from Zuko, thinking about the new secrets that have been revealed, and Zuko can feel as the same smile stretch across his own face. 

֍֍֍

Discoveries of the present and future may have filled their minds in the morning air, but as the night settles, questions of the past resurface. The secrets of their souls materialized many memories. Some are more painful than others; some more recent; some occurring only months ago, which someone would prefer not to think about. 

Personally, Aang has moved past the events currently plaguing Zuko’s mind. However, he could see certain scenes—one in particular—playing over and over. It is all in the eyes, and the fire in Zuko’s are dimmed and overfilled with guilt.

“We should talk about it,” Aang suggests. His voice is casual, like he’s hatching ideas for which Earth Kingdom island they should visit for vacation. 

“Yeah,” Zuko hesitates, scooting against the rock behind him. He lets his head droop back, eyes taking in the glow of the campfire. 

Aang could see his gaze working hard to narrowly avoid his own stare resting opposite. “If you don’t want to, I understand.” 

Zuko erupts, hands clenched into fists, “That’s the problem! You always understand; maybe you shouldn’t. You should be mad! You have every right to be demanding answers from me, but you never do.” 

“You’re upset, too, Zuko,” Aang reminds, voice suppressed yet sincere. 

“So? Why aren’t you mad at me?”

Eyes shift away as Aang’s thoughts chase after one another for an answer. Looking at the fire, while comforting, offers no guidance; though, he allows that comfort to penetrate his mind. He thinks of his relationship with fire—such a prickly beginning. It was a relationship he was destined for—yet a relationship that terrified him; threatened to hurt him and those he loved. Fire has left him angry and frustrated and upset more than any other element; but, it’s also brought him so much joy in the last couple of months. 

Finally looking up with a sort of answer, their eyes meet, and a shiver runs through Aang’s body at the openness staring back. “I don’t think I was ever really angry. Just confused and upset. Also, frustrated. You can be really frustrating, at times,” Aang mutters offhandedly. “Okay, maybe a little angry after I sort of died, but I don’t think my ‘angry’ is the same as yours.”

“What about the North Pole?”

Aang hums at Zuko’s words, thinking back to that time. 

֍  **_ The North Pole  _ ** ֍

_ Coldness _ — _ it seeps into his skin and eats away at any lingering particle of heat. He could feel his blood pumping to fight the freezing temperature threatening to take hold. _

_ Disturbance—he remembered leaving behind the feeling of grass and the babbling sounds of a pond, not these harsh winds and foreign feeling in the air.  _

_ Heat—a gentle wave of warmth offers to dull the all-consuming numbness. He feels as the sensation flickers its warmth across his face with a life of its own—fire.  _

_ “Zuko,” Aang whispers _ — _ the first face to greet his eyes and the first name to fall from his lips.  _

_ The figure of Zuko _ — _ his enemy? His captor? No words seem adequate _ — _ sits across from him, a hill of flames separating them. Aang notices as he lies on the ground with his hands unbound that Zuko offers a short nod in greeting. Odd, considering this is an abduction, and Zuko is the abductor, but Aang can play along. _

_ “I could probably take you, you know,” Aang states, revealing his unbound wrists to the firebender. Even so, while Aang may be somewhat disoriented to the Spirit World and back, Zuko’s a firebender in the North Pole with a full moon in the sky. The math is simple, really.  _

_ “I know.”  _

_ “Then, why now?” Aang inquires, surprised by his reply.  _

_ “I haven’t completely decided what to do with you.”  _

_ “Between bringing me dead or alive to the Firelord?” _

_ “Whether to bring you to the Firelord at all,” Zuko confesses, accepting Aang’s firm leer. _

_ “What?”  _

_ Zuko averts his eyes, turning away from the Avatar, but Aang presses on.  _ _ “Why would you do something like that? You’ve been tracking us for months! You just kidnapped me! You have never let up, not once. Why now, Zuko?” _

_ “I think we could’ve been friends.”  _

_ Aang’s building anger suddenly dissipates as his mind reels with the memory from only a few weeks ago when he wished for that very response. He remembers the exact feelings of rejection and disappointment he felt. He remembers thinking ‘what if’ for days after. Aang sighs, “I think we can still be friends.”  _

_ “Sure,” Zuko snorts, moving to increase the fire. “As you said, I just kidnaped you. I really doubt that one.” _

_ “But, you have a good reason—” Cut off by his own internal cringing and Zuko’s ‘Are you bullshitting me’ glare. “Maybe it’s not the greatest reason, but you’re questioning why you’re doing it. You see it’s not good, which  _ is _ good. “ _

_ “Are you always this understanding?” Zuko cocks his eyebrows.  _

_ Aang shrugs. He didn’t really think so, but who knows?  _

_ Zuko nods, standing up and striding over to Aang.  _

_ The firebender extends his hand in invitation. Without hesitation, Aang accepts, and Zuko is suddenly holding up a third of his weight as hestands. Aang had not noticed how cold his own hands were until now. Feeling the warmth emitting from Zuko’s grip _ — _ firebending, he supposes _ — _ he allows his fingers to linger longer than socially acceptable.  _

_ The sight of their hands intertwined in some sort of lock causes something odd to shift inside Aang. A tight feeling right under his ribs forms _ —What if Zuko came with us? Right now? We can be friends. I’ll need a firebending teacher eventually! 

_ He shifts his eyes, meeting Zuko’s abruptly, who was stuck in his own stupor. Before Aang could even find the words to suggest his plan to Zuko, the firebender drops his hand, allowing for their mess of fingers to break apart. Aang craves the warmth more and more as it begins to fade. _

_ “Go,” Zuko urges, hearing the sounds of Appa nearby—that Aang, for the record, completely missed.  _

_ “What are you going to do?”  _

_ “I’ll defeat Zhao, or help you, at least. Then, I don’t know, but you won’t have to worry about me again.” _

_ Aang allows himself to watch Zuko’s golden orbs flash to Aang’s mouth and back to his eyes.  _ Say it!  _ Aang thinks.  _ Say it. Say it. Please just— _ “Thank you,” Aang blurts out, smiling before running toward Appa. He turns back to stare at his would-be friend. “Wait, Zuko, at least, come back with us.” _

At least, it’s something,  _ Aang thinks regretfully, as the firebender climbs upon the sky bison’s back, receiving glares from all of the passengers. _

֍  **_ Present _ ** ֍

“I don’t know, Zuko. You  _ did  _ kidnap me; I was allowed to have my doubts. I mean, I was happy for you, but—”

“But?”

“But, I didn’t like the idea of never seeing you again. I wanted you to come with us. I know it doesn’t really make sense because of the whole ‘chase, capture’ thing,” Aang pauses, and Zuko can physically see as he gathers his thoughts. “I could tell that’s not who you were.”

“I wasn’t sure who I was supposed to be,” Zuko admits as he stares at the Avatar through the fire. The way the flames reflect along his skin, compelling Aang’s face and arrows to glow like never before. And, now, understanding the story behind those exquisite tattoos, it’s just— _ fuck, he’s so fucking beautiful.  _ The night around them is absolutely nothing compared to him—be it his soul or face. It forces words from Zuko’s lips before he can think, “You had me questioning all the Fire Nation had taught me from the moment after Zhao’s base. I was questioning everything. Then—”

“Ba Sing Se?” 

“Yeah.”

“Not my favorite memory, I’ll be honest.” The corners of Aang’s lips quirk faintly as he continues, “I know you want me to be angry about it, but you were struggling with who you were. I mean, at first, I didn’t know that. I didn’t see that until later, but I see how much you meant what you said.” 

Zuko nods. He’s not really here to talk about what Sokka refers to as his “redemption arc.” That’s not what this day is about. It’s about this harmonic bond they’ve discovered within themselves and this stupid discussion that is too long overdue. It’s about the two of them and their short yet twisted past together. “Why didn’t you tell them?”

“They didn’t need any more reason to hate you, especially since I didn’t.”

“You didn’t?” 

“No. I was frustrated and upset, but I could never hate you,” Aang croaks as Zuko’s mind begins to drift back to Ba Sing Se. 

֍ **_ Ba Sing Se  _ ** ֍

_ Ba Sing Se is truthfully more than Aang can handle—a hellish world wrapped in a pretty bow. He wasn’t a fan of the city 100 years ago when he first visited, and he can’t say his opinion has changed much, if at all. He definitely prefers Omashu or Kyoshi Island or anywhere else in the entire world, really _ — _ except, maybe, the Firelord’s palace.  _

_ For Appa, though, Aang would suffer another 100 years trapped in Ba Sing Se. The city is a nightmare, but Appa is worth every moment of the uneasiness. Unfortunately, they still have to talk to the Earth King about the solar eclipse and defeating the Firelord. No one seems any closer to accomplishing either of the tasks since arriving.  _

_ It’s as if someone is actively working against their every step.  _

_ Other things are entirely doable in Ba Sing Se, however. Spa day? You got it! Want to have a poetry session? That’s fine, but just don’t mess up. Want to build an entire zoo for dozens of animals? Done. Such a simple accomplishment. Much, much more possible than finding his best friend and saving the world, apparently! Aang’s ecstatic for those animals he helped, and if he can’t help Appa, at least he was able to help them.  _

_ He’s spent the last three hours scouring the Middle Ring in hopes of hearing about Appa. No luck. Instead, Aang overhears clusters of people raving about some new tea shop called the Jasmine Dragon. Considering his current progress, he decides he might as well try it out. Maybe someone there can help him find Appa. If not, hopefully, the tea will be good! _

_ It’s two hours before closing, and the place is still bustling with people. The customers appear delighted by the product and engaged with each other, which is encouraging to see in Ba Sing Se actually.  _

_ Aang finds one of the few open seats and welcomes the view. The atmosphere inside the Jasmine Dragon _ _ is so calming that even though he hasn’t been here five minutes, Aang could see himself returning for years _ .  _ It’s like Aang could enjoy a cup of tea and forget his troubles while he’s here. _ _ It almost makes him like Ba Sing Se just a tiny bit.  _

_ Aang pauses to think about what his friends might think of the tea shop. Momo would love stealing the fellow customer’s cakes. Sokka might think it is overpriced no matter how amazing the tea or how cheap. Aang doesn’t even need to question whether Katara would love it here _ — _ he knows she would, and he hasn’t even tried the tea yet! Still, his mind is already filled with ideas of bringing Katara here tomorrow. And, Toph _ — _ well, Toph can always appreciate a good cup of tea. Plus, Aang thinks the ground feels pretty nice _ — _ not too cushy. _

_ As Aang’s busy admiring the floor’s content _ — _ for Toph’s comfort, of course _ — _ a young man approaches. His voice slightly reluctant to utter, “Welcome to the Jasmine Dragon, where every cup of tea is steeped with love. What can I get you?”  _

_ The tiles cascading the floor begin to blur at the sound of that voice _ — _ its familiarity, the way that it’s both high-pitched and low all in one beat. There’s only one person he’s ever met whose voice has such duality, but it can’t be. Can it? _

_ With his heart thumping against his ribcage, Aang snaps his gaze from the floor.  _

_ There he is, standing less than a foot away. Bright, golden eyes burning with shock, worry, and a slight sparkle that Aang can’t quite place; lips that aren’t positive whether to form a smile or frown; black hair, cut short but growing out around his face; scar as prominent as ever; clothing, Earth Kingdom green of all things!  _

_ Aang beams, “Zu—” _

_ “Lee.” The young man nods, voice curt. _

_ “Lee?” _

_ “Yes.”  _

_ “Okay,” Aang accepts. Zuko—well, Lee—can’t very well go around with a name like Zuko in Ba Sing Se now, can he? “It’s great to see you again, Lee!”  _

_ “And, you, Aang,” Zuko replies with tension still gathered in his face and shoulders. It looks like he’s waiting for Sokka or Katara to burst in and tell the whole shop that he’s Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation.  _

_ “So, you work here?” _

_ A smile spreads softly then as pride emanates from his voice, “My uncle owns the shop.” _

_ “Really? That’s amazing, Z—Lee,” Aang stumbles, internally scolding himself like he’s never scolded himself before. _

_ “Can I get you anything?” Zuko glances around, checking if anyone overheard Aang’s slip.  _

_ “Um, do you think we could talk after you’re done?” Aang asks the firebender. He’s trying to stay hopeful he didn’t just break any sort of trust Zuko had in him or that he didn’t cross the invisible line drawn in the North Pole. _

_ “Sure. I’m done in an hour.”  _

_ Nodding enthusiastically, Aang staggers to a standing position with his signature sunshine grin locked in place. He stumbles over several tables on his way out, awkwardly waving at least five times. But Zuko watches the whole time, every trip and swish of the fingers, with a slight smirk to his lips.  _

֍֍֍

_ At this hour, the home is quiet per usual, but the articles of clothing stretching across the floor is highly irregular. Shirts in various shades of green and pants varying from brown to black find themselves scattered almost everywhere. Zuko’s never been one to care much for fashion, especially since leaving the Fire Nation.  _ _ There’s only one thing that Iroh can think of that could be weaving itself deep enough into Zuko’s mind and soul to cause such adolescent troubles.  _

_ “Date with a pretty girl, Zuko?” Iroh questions, watching as Zuko’s fingers fidget around the edge of his sleeve.  _

_ Iroh notices as his nephew’s eyes promptly cast downward. Zuko angles his body away, mumbling, “Not really.”  _

_ Understanding washes over Iroh almost instantaneously. “Handsome guy, then?” _

_ Zuko peers over his shoulder, a smile quickening across his face along with the slightest hint of blush. “Yeah.”  _

_ “I can’t wait to meet him! Be sure to bring him some tea, nephew,” Iroh beams, turning his nephew to face him with a mission in mind. “Now, let me fix your hair!”  _

֍֍֍

_ Laughter bubbles from his mouth the moment Aang catches sight of Zuko—more specifically, his hair! He shouldn’t be laughing, really. Zuko obviously tried to look more presentable for some reason, but if you saw him, you wouldn’t blame Aang, I promise.  _

_ “Nice hair,” Aang manages through his laughter as a sort of greeting. _

_ “My uncle did it,” Zuko mutters, less than pleased with the outcome himself but too kind to tell his uncle otherwise.  _

_ “Here,” Aang says, reaching to release the hair from its hold and allowing it to fall naturally. “Much better.”  _

_ Zuko smiles in thanks. “Here. It’s tea. Since you left before you even tried any.”  _

_ It’s Zuko’s turn to dissolve into laughter as Aang blushes profusely, timidly accepting the offered tea. After wandering the city for what feels like hours, the two settle in an odd corner of the town, where they discuss the Jasmine Dragon and how it came into being.  _

_ Before long, they find an abandoned fountain to stay at with hopes that it would be much safer. With Aang being Aang, they thought it best to stay out of the public light, lest Zuko becomes more recognizable next to another famous face. But, the fountain is serene, and there’s no one around; so, Zuko can finally be Zuko, not Lee with the Tea. _

_ “What are you doing in Ba Sing Se, Aang?” Zuko asks, grabbing the empty cup from the Avatar’s hands to place it in his bag.  _

_ Aang’s bright spirits visibly drop as his face morphs into the perfect portrait of misery. “Appa’s missing. He’s supposed to be somewhere in the city, but I haven’t found him yet.”  _

_ “I’m sorry.” Zuko, without thinking, reaches his hand to cover Aang’s in comfort.  _

_ “It’s not your fault. We also have business with the Earth King, but that’s not going so well either. We haven’t even met the guy.”  _

_ “You’ll find a way.”  _

_ Aang looks up then, unbelieving. “How do you know that?” _

_ “Who would know better than me? I’ve put you in countless, impossible-to-get-out-of situations, but you always do. Do you know how infuriating that is, by the way? No matter what I threw at you, it didn’t matter. The same goes for this. You’ll talk to the king, and you’ll find Appa,” Zuko swears, squeezing the airbender’s hand.  _

_ Aang nods, tilting his head away in thought.  _

_ But, those thoughts never really form as Aang gets distracted by the structures surrounding them and the fountain. They were beautiful! How didn’t they notice them earlier?  _

_ “Wow, I think these are lanterns! That’s incredible. They probably look amazing all lit up,” Aang awes, eyes glued to the lanterns in front of him and forgetful of the nature of his company. _

_ “I can manage that.”  _

Manage what?  _ Aang thinks.  _ The lanterns? Fire _ — “Zuko, don’t! I don’t want you to get caught,” Aang urges, grabbing Zuko’s shoulder.  _

_ “It’s okay,” Zuko promises as he looks around. They are the only souls in this little corner of Ba Sing Se, just like a moment out of time. “There’s no one around, Aang.” The firebender closes his eyes as he presses his palms together. He allows the heat to concentrate, feeling it radiate beneath the surface.  _

_ Awestricken, Aang watches as fire darts from Zuko’s fingers in all directions. The tongues of flame catch the wicks of each candle, flickering gorgeously in the breeze—the way the fire causes the fountain to glow like the night sky above. Zuko’s fire isn’t what Aang’s used to when he thinks of firebending. This isn’t destruction. This is beauty. This is life.  _

_ “Wow!” Aang beams. He turns to complement Zuko, to ask the firebender what he thinks of such beauty, but Zuko’s not staring at the fountain.  _ _ Zuko’s eyes shine like the lanterns as he stares at Aang with an easy smile.  _ _ There’s an unyielding pull at his chest like nothing else. Allowing himself this moment not to be the Avatar but just a kid from an air temple, Aang takes a single step closer, bringing himself into Zuko’s personal sphere. He carefully lifts his hand— giving Zuko all the opportunity in the world to stop him—and places it against Zuko’s scarred cheek.  _

_ His thumb caresses the slightly hardened tissue, remembering the man behind it. He can hear Zuko’s breathing catch, but his eyes almost flash with encouragement. Aang doesn’t allow himself to think as he presses his lips firmly against Zuko’s. The warmth that seems to radiate from the firebender shoots through Aang immediately, melting him to his core and reminding him of how numb he truly is. It’s just like in the North Pole, except so much more.  _

_ Not to be cliche, but the world seems to fall apart for just a moment. Only a moment, unfortunately, because as quickly as it happens, it ends. _

_ Zuko pulls away, eyes wide. “I should go.”  _

_ “Zuko,” Aang reaches out. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have. I’m so—” _

_ “Don’t be,” Zuko flushes and begins to run away. _

_ Aang presses his fingertips to his lips, staring as the firebender’s figure disappears into the city.  _

֍֍֍

_ Missing posters scatter the city from the cheapest fruit stand in the Lower Ring to a General’s home in the Upper Ring. Most signs are professionally done outlining the exact details of the Avatar’s sky bison. Though, a few are eccentrically drawn cartoon stick figures. Several line the entrance of the Jasmine Dragon the day after Zuko and Aang’s impromptu date. Zuko reaches down to gather one into his hands.  _

_ “The Avatar’s in the city, and he’s lost his sky bison,” Zuko breathes. It turns out last night hadn’t been a dream, after all. He had really been with Aang, who had already told him about Appa’s disappearance.  _

_ His uncle comes to lean over his shoulder, taking a good look at the poster in his nephew’s hand. “Zuko,” he admonishes his nephew—at least, he thinks he’s admonishing, “we have a chance at a new life here. If you start stirring up trouble, we could lose all the good things that are happening for us.”  _

_ Zuko bites back an arsenal of cruel words of how none of what has happened here was for him but his uncle. How the first good thing for him happened last night, and this is how he can get a second. Appa.  _

_ He doesn’t have plans to ‘stir trouble,’ but his uncle doesn’t know that. His uncle didn’t realize Aang was the ‘handsome guy’ from last night who put the smile on Zuko’s face that he just couldn’t shake. Iroh is right to assume that Zuko would try to use this to capture the Avatar. Bad habits die hard, after all. But, if he had plans to hurt Aang, he would have done it last night or already have something in the works. He can’t deny that the thought hadn’t crossed his mind. Of course, it had, but no—he is going to help Aang.  _

_ Zuko turns away from his uncle, poster in hand, and walks away. He hears his uncle call after him, but he doesn’t stop. There isn’t time to explain, or maybe there is. Zuko just isn’t sure he wants to. _

֍֍֍

_ The catacombs glisten above as Katara gives Zuko the option Aang was too scared to offer at the North Pole. She affirms that the hope he feels every time Aang’s around is what he really wants, who he wants to be. Though, he’s stunned to see his uncle and Aang enter the catacombs together only moments later.  _

_ “Uncle, I don’t understand. What are you doing with the Avatar?” Zuko asks, shocked as Aang races past him to Katara’s side. He’s gathered in his uncle’s embrace. Over his shoulder, he catches a smile meant only for him from a particular Avatar, and Zuko can’t help but return it.  _

_ “Saving you, that’s what we’re doing,” Aang announces, striding over to Zuko. He hugs the firebender, who awkwardly tries to accept the embrace. “Your uncle told me about Appa. Thank you, Zuko.”  _

_ Zuko smiles as they separate. The last time he saw Aang was at the fountain. Still, here's Aang acting like Zuko didn’t run away immediately after they kissed. But he guesses finding an airbender’s sky bison can do that.  _

_ “Go help your friends,” Uncle Iroh nods to Aang. “I would like to speak to my nephew for a moment.”  _

_ Zuko shoots his uncle with a suspicious look as Aang lets his hand slip from his. He sends a brilliant smile Zuko’s way before running off with Katara.  _

_ “Uncle?” _

_ “Handsome guy, huh?”  _

_ “Uncle,” Zuko blushes.  _

_ “What?” Iroh smiles, patting his nephew’s shoulder. _

_ Zuko nods at his uncle with a shy smile, which dies quickly when he sees who is standing behind Iroh.  _

_ “Zuzu, really? I would expect this sort of treason from Uncle, but you?”  _

_ “Azula—” _

_ His sister continues to make Zuko the offer of a lifetime, proposing everything he’s ever wanted. The two sides of his heart battle as one half longs to race toward Aang, his friends, and their hope, but the other half longs to be home, to be accepted by his father. It’s both the most difficult and worst decision he has ever had to make.  _

_ During the battle, Katara’s words of hope mean nothing to him, forgotten in the pits of his mind. Aang’s begging tears at his heart with every word, but he can’t let it break him. He has a chance, finally, to regain his honor, and nothing can get in his way.  _

_ “Zuko!” Aang cries as he dodges Zuko’s attack, flipping twenty feet in the air.  _

_ “I have no choice, Aang!”  _

_ “We always have a choice!” _

_ “You can join us, Zuko! It’s not too late,” Aang pleads, presenting his palms in acceptance. “Please, Zuko.” _

_ He can’t listen to the Avatar. If he does, who knows what he’ll do; what will happen. Instead, Zuko turns his attention away from Aang onto Katara.  _

_ When they’ve finally closed in, Aang rises high above them all in his Avatar State. The Dai Li agents take pause, and Katara watches in awe. The beauty and control are like no other time Zuko has seen Aang enter the Avatar State in battle. His breath is stolen. How can it not be with how the elements move around him and how his eyes and tattoos illuminate like the moon? The fire dies in Zuko’s hands, ready to admit defeat and his mistake.  _

_ Lightning soars through the underground chamber, lighting up all of the surroundings in a brilliant blue. In any other situation, the technique would be picturesque and the lightning breathtaking. Here, the striking flame slinks its way closer to the Avatar.  _ _ As the boy falls quickly to the ground, Zuko’s heart plummets as well. A scream like no other rips from his chest fueled by betrayal, honor, and heartbreak. The sound is deafening to anyone who hears it and questionable to anyone who isn’t the fallen. He starts to run toward Aang to hold him in his arms, apology already at his lips, but he is struck abruptly from behind. _

֍ **_ Present  _ ** ֍

“I remember you screaming my name. You and Katara,” Aang recalls with glazed eyes still stuck in the past. 

“You heard that?” Zuko breathes, something reminiscent of a sob caught in his throat.

Aang shrugs. “It’s just after I wasn’t sure if I made the whole thing up. You and me. Your scream. Not only did I fail the whole world, but—” Aang pauses, blinking several times. “I eventually asked Sokka if someone other than Katara screamed. He told me that he heard the most tortured sound that he’s ever heard. When he turned to look, it wasn’t coming from Katara or me, but you. You were running toward me, but Sokka kinda panicked and threw his boomerang at you, and then you sort of passed out.” 

Zuko chuckles, “Well, that explains that.” 

“Zuko?” Aang hesitates but Zuko hums, encouraging him to continue. “Maybe I’m still upset about everything.” He looks terrified—absolutely terrified. He thought he had dealt with this and his emotions already, and when someone realizes they haven’t, that can really kick a person in the ass. 

“We should talk about it, then,” Zuko suggests evenly and openly. 

“I’m not mad at you,” Aang wavers, voice shaking. 

“I never said you were.”

“I don’t want you to think—”

“I won’t.” 

“Okay,” Aang inhales deeply. “I begged you to join us in Ba Sing Se, Zuko. You working with us against Azula? Things could have gone a lot differently. I really thought you would, but it was just one kiss, right? You spent years wanting your family’s approval and five hours wanting to hold my hand?”

“Longer than that.”

“Still. I thought that because we were going to be friends, we kissed, that meant you’d be on my side. And, that wasn’t right of me.” 

“Aang,” Zuko says, looking at Aang through the fire. “I didn’t owe you anything because we kissed. I owed you something because you offered me a better path. But, at that moment, Azula offered me what I’d been dreaming of for years; and I chose wrong.” 

“I don’t necessarily think that’s true,” Aang admits. He stands up and advances toward the firebender.

“You literally died,” Zuko points out. 

“I know. I know.” Aang agrees, plopping beside Zuko. “I just think that if you hadn’t gone with Azula, a part of you would have always wondered what it would have been like if you had.” 

Zuko ponders Aang’s words for a moment, realizing, “Huh, I guess you’re right.”

“Your husband usually is,” Aang teases, leaning his head against Zuko’s shoulder. “That’s why I thought I wasn’t upset anymore because I understood that you needed to make that decision. But, just because I understand why you made that decision doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt.”

Zuko runs his hand between them, searching for Aang’s hand. When he finds it, he latches on and squeezes tight. “I’m sorry, by the way.” 

Aang brings their intertwined hands to his chest, cradling them there. 

“Not to bring this up, but why on Earth did you let me join you guys after that, though?” 

“Oh!” Aang exclaims, pulling Zuko’s hand closer and glancing up. “Couple of things. One: Whether we were going to be more than friends or not, I could see you made a decision that led you somewhere you didn’t want to be, so you changed paths. What was I supposed to do? Tell you no?”

“You did,” Zuko recalls as he flicks Aang’s ear playfully.

“Well, yeah, I think we’ve established I didn’t handle it as well as I thought,” Aang says, cuddling himself closer to the firebender’s warm side. “You kissed me; then your sister shot me in the back. Give me a break!”

Zuko chuckles and allows his head to rest against the top of Aang’s as the fire dances before their eyes and keeps them protected from the night’s bitter winds. “What about the second thing?”

“Appa. Appa always has the final say.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I know I said canon-compliant BUT it basically is if zukaang had slow-build crushes throughout the series*


	8. Marriage? That’s Rough, Buddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um, Zuko Angst? Zuko has a nightmare that causes him to lash out at Aang two days before the Sozin's Comet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say I very intentionally skipped The Ember Island Players episode, because (1) perfect filler episode, (2) you get a lil zukaang content already in that episode (it's brief but it's there), and (3) I feel like that chapter would just be me writing the play. BUT I will 100% have references/flashbacks in the future (not this fic*). If you guys really want me to write it, let me know, I'd do it for you. For the sake of continuity, I didn't? 
> 
> *Howdy, um, I actually intended to make this a series ("Brought to You By Dragons" Series), exploring their lives (obviously) with this bond! Making Republic City, bringing back the dragons, dealing with politics, having children (major), etc.*

_ “One. One soul. My soul is yours. One past; one future. My memories are yours—one heart. When I feel, you feel. When I grow, you grow. Push and pull. Yin and yang; always working as one,” Aang whispers, tracing the outline of Zuko’s scar, the very one resembling the one painted onto Aang’s back. “Ran and Shaw, joined for all time.”  _

_ Letting his gaze fall to his chest in confusion, Zuko grips Aang’s fingers in a firm grasp, pausing the man’s menstruations. Lifting the hand for a closer view, he can see that the scar is gone—like it was never even there.  _

_ Slim fingers wiggle free from Zuko’s loose grip, dancing up his chest to relax underneath his chin. Thoughts of scars, real or fictional, quickly drain from his mind as those fingers force the firebender’s head to focus on what lies before him.  _

_ The Avatar leans against him with the dim light of the fire illuminating his features and the grave expression straining his face. There’s still a glitter of heat and love in those eyes, but an undeniable intensity succeeds them.  _

_ “Zuko, if the world ends tonight, I’ll know it has ended because you’re no longer in it. But, that’s how I know it won’t,” Aang says softly, stretching over Zuko’s body, “because I simply won’t live without you.” Zuko extends to meet Aang’s touch, melting into the Avatar as the frame dissolves and time moves on.  _

_ There he stands. Not lying on top of Zuko as he was only seconds ago but standing across the expanse as if he were suspended in time. The Avatar makes no movement, no sign of recognition at Zuko’s presence.  _ _ “Aang,” Zuko calls out, trying to ruse the Avatar.  _

_ Grey eyes stare back, empty and frozen.  _

_ Moving toward the figure, Zuko tries again, “Aang!” _

_ The only response is that of a rigid body with a gaze refusing to falter, even for Zuko’s call.  _

_ “Aang?” Zuko reaches forward, fingertips brushing against the soft yellow fabric, only for the Avatar to combust into flames. Blue light springs from the figure, extinguishing the fire and emulating a sense of purity. The heat from the fire fades away as the light floods every corner of the room. _

__

_ “Now, you’ve done it, Prince Zuko,” Ozai grimaces, voice harsh as he appears between Zuko and the Avatar. “The world will burn, and you shall burn with it.” His father’s voice rings in his ears as Ozai moves toward him, hands at the ready.  _

_ Zuko quickly covers his face, waiting for the fire to engulf him once more. _

_ It never comes. _

_ When he peers up from his arms, he sees exactly where that fire was redirected.  _

_ Flames seem to cover the catacombs as the Dai Lee agents move closer and closer. Water whips in the air, and a piece of metal sores around, but together, they are still nothing against the attack. Above them all, the Avatar ascends with the power of all four elements. Zuko yields his movements and watches the scene above, stunned by the brilliant rage before his eyes.  _

_ Blue lightning cracks through the underground catacombs, a beast desperate to attack. Its jagged angles rippling ever closer to its target, all the while lighting its surroundings in a glorious blue.  _

_ The Avatar’s body spasms one hundred feet in the air, the electricity discharging the life within. As he suddenly descends toward the ground, a sob rips from Zuko’s chest as his heart breaks. He begins to sprint toward the fallen body, but darkness takes hold before reaching his honor.  _

Zuko wakes without warning, heart beating frantically. His eyes fling open, desperate to escape the images of the night. He feverishly looks around the space. No catacombs. No Fire Nation royalty, except himself. No statue-like figures of the Avatar. He gathers a deep inhale to steady himself and allows the dim moonlight streaming in from the windows to remind him of where he is. 

_ Ember Island.  _

More specifically, he’s in his childhood bedroom in his family’s old vacation house, placed adjacent to Toph’s and Katara’s room and right down the hall from Sokka’s. 

Zuko’s eyes rake across the body that is essentially molded to his own, confronting the very object of his nightmares. He glides his hand down the relaxed muscle of Aang’s back, pausing right above an inevitable scar.  Less than three months ago, his own sister gifted Aang with this very scar. Much like his own, not a day has passed when this scar hasn’t haunted him, reminding him of his mistakes against Aang, his uncle, and himself. Every time Aang presses his back against Zuko’s chest, he feels the scar burning a hole straight through the other side. 

It serves as a constant reminder and continues to serve as one now.

In just a couple of days, Sozin’s Comet will be upon the Four Nations. Everything may very well burn. Zuko could die. Aang could die, and if he dies, the world will actually burn. Any of them could die, surely. Though, it’s the thought of Aang’s death that hangs around Zuko like a plague tonight for this reason. 

Slowly extracting himself from the Avatar and careful not to disturb his restful sleep, Zuko rises to his feet. He tosses an untied robe over his body to fight the early morning temperature as he exits the room and makes his way toward the courtyard.

The courtyard stairs have become a very familiar spot to Team Avatar during their stay on Ember Island. This space provides a blanket of security while maintaining the home’s connection to nature. You could hear the push of the waves against the shore nearby and feel the sun beat heavily on your brow while hiding from the unwanted eyes. At night, though, the sun’s rays are not present to push away any thoughts lurking around in his mind. As Zuko sits on the steps, the images from his dream begin to creep in, and slowly, the form of his father dominates.

“A-hem.”

Zuko turns his head in the direction of the intrusion.  _ Sokka.  _

“Couldn’t sleep?” the Water Tribe warrior asks with his head poking out of the door. 

“Bad dream. You?” Zuko replies, nodding for Sokka to take a seat beside him. Suppose they are both awake and miserable—well, Zuko’s miserable at least—at this hour. In that case, they might as well keep each other company. 

Sokka lets out a sigh—of relief or exhaustion, Zuko isn’t sure—and lowers himself beside the firebender. “Trying to think of a plan that won’t get us all killed. Or at least one that lowers our chances of that. Harder than it looks.”

“You know whatever you come up with will be great.” 

“Sure!” Sokka exclaims sarcastically. “But you have to say that.” 

“Oh, I really don’t. I’m Aang’s husband, remember? Not yours,” Zuko teases with a smirk. 

“Ha, I guess you’re right!” Sokka laughs. “I’ll have to take your word, then. What about your dream?” 

Zuko’s smile fades as he turns his face away. “It wasn’t much.” 

“Yeah, sure, Prince Cuddlypoops,” Sokka kids. “Because scary jerkbenders like you  _ always  _ let their dreams stomp all over their cuddle time with the hubb—”

“— _ Sokka _ —” 

“—What? Tell me I’m wrong. You wouldn’t be out here if it weren’t something, Zuko. Cuddle time is too important to you,” Sokka mocks, earning himself a sobering scowl. “Just tell me one thing that happened. It might help, but hey, what do I know?”

“Aang died.”

“Oh.” 

“Yeah,” Zuko mutters, tilting his head to meet Sokka’s gaze. 

Sokka offers a faint quirk of the lips. Comfort, Zuko supposes. They aren’t the best at comforting each other. Zuko’s honestly half-expecting Sokka to say, “That’s rough, buddy,” as payback for his own shitty answer during their last share-and-care session and be done with it. But he doesn’t.

“He’s a strong kid, Zuko,” Sokka starts. “He can do this. After Ba Sing Se and then the Eclipse, I had my doubts. But the minute Aang starts being  _ Aang,  _ I don’t know why I even question it, and you know what I mean when I say that. We are going to win this. Aang can do this, and so can you.”

“I don’t doubt that. I mean, I don’t doubt Aang,” Zuko replies. “You know, you can do this, too, Sokka. They— _ we  _ need you to win this.”

“Thanks, buddy,” Sokka smiles in disbelief. “We should probably try to get some sleep. Don’t want to forget our pants in front of the Firelord, am I right?”

֍ **_ The Next Day  _ ** ֍

Zuko stares at the ceiling above. He’s been lying in bed for hours following his conversation with Sokka, and still, sleep hasn’t come for him. Every time he closes his eyes, darkness unfolds once more, and there stands his father looming over him.  Instead, he lies in bed, listening to the light sounds of Aang’s snores and trying not to replay the scenes from earlier. Yet they come and unfurl themselves, twisting into new images worse than the last. 

The sight of Aang dropping to his knees as Ozai delivers one scorching, dishonoring blow— _ Wait,  _ Zuko thinks,  _ that’s not _ — _ that’s a memory.  _ That’s what happened to him, not Aang. 

Zuko shakes his head, trying to forget. 

Though, perhaps, he’s confusing the two for a reason. In all of Aang’s plans to defeat the Firelord, none of them—not a single one—even entertains the possibility of Ozai’s death. 

_ How can Aang not even think about that as an option in defeating my father? There may be no other option,  _ Zuko reflects.  __

These thoughts continue to dangerously flood his mind throughout the early hours of the morning. As Aang wakes, drowsily pressing a kiss to Zuko’s shoulder, they are there. As he prepares tea for everyone, they are there. Even as he watches and critiques Aang’s firebending forms, they are there prodding at the back of his mind. 

Those thoughts are especially present—increasingly pounding and screaming in his mind when Katara suggests they take a break. Better yet—when she proposes they take a beach day! Zuko feels his eyebrow twitch slightly in irritation and excuses himself from further beach excursions while he goes to simmer down. 

Even later, when Katara pulls out pictures and heirlooms hidden away within the vacation home. She mistakes the young boy depicted across the parchment for Zuko. Finding out the child— the very one they were all ‘awing’ and ogling over only moments ago— is the image of Firelord Ozai snaps everyone back to reality. Everyone, except Zuko. He’s been here this whole time. 

“But he looks so innocent and sweet,” Suki comments, conflicted by seeing the cherubic Ozai.

“Well, that sweet little kid grew up to be a monster and the worst father.”

“He’s still a human being,” Aang barely chimes in, almost without thought.

Rage flashes in Zuko’s eyes and betrayal in his heart. He turns on Aang, questioning, “You’re going to defend him?”

Aang frantically shakes his head. “No, Zuko. I agree with you. Firelord Ozai is a horrible person, and the world would probably be better off without him. But there’s got to be another way.”

Zuko’s thoughts from the last twelve hours finally escalate enough for him to bark, “What if there’s not?”

“There has to be.” Aang glances around. He points to the scroll in Katara’s hand and nervously suggests, “Maybe we can get lots of glue pots, and I can use glue bending to stick his arms and legs together so he can’t bend anymore.” 

“Yeah, and while you’re at it, show him his baby pictures, and hope those happy memories will make him good,” Zuko snips but Aang’s too optimistic to catch on. 

Instead, the airbender brightens up, wondering, “Really?”

“No!”

Aang begins to pace, sighing, “This goes against everything the monks ever taught me. I can’t just go around wiping people out like that!” 

“Sure, you can,” Sokka points out. “You’re the Avatar! If you’re doing it to keep balance, I’m pretty sure the universe will forgive you.” 

“This isn’t a joke, Sokka!” Aang erupts. “You guys don’t understand—”

“—Aang, we do understand,” Katara interrupts. “We do—”

“—but, you might have to,” Zuko finishes, eyes firmer than Aang’s seen in a long time. 

The corners of Aang’s mouth begin the makings of a frown as he falters, “Zuko, I thought you supported me.” 

“I do,” Zuko emphasizes, because he does more than Aang knows, but not all dreams are possible. “But, you need to think of what’s realistic here.”

“Realistic? How are my ideas any less reasonable than yours?”

“I’m not saying they’re not!”

Aang tilts his head to the side, “You kind of are.”

“But you might have to hurt him, Aang,” Zuko groans in frustration, “and you can’t admit that!” 

“I’m not killing your dad, Zuko.” 

“Seriously? What are you expecting to happen? To just waltz into the palace and say, ‘Hi, I’m your new son-in-law. Let’s talk.’ And, we’ll all live happily ever after?”

“No, Zuko,” Aang mumbles, offended that Zuko would even think that. Sure, Aang would love it if that could happen, but he isn’t actually naive enough to believe it. “I wasn’t going to do that, but I won’t do this.” 

“Why?”

“It’s not the way I was taught. It’s not the way of my people.”

“Maybe there’s a reason for that. Look where it got them!” 

Aang’s face pales, shock pouring from his eyes as he stares back. Voice heavy with emotion, Aang snaps, “Whose fault is that?”

“Not mine,” Zuko says too quickly.

“I never said it was.”

“You implied—”

“—that it was your great-grandfather’s?” Aang interrupts, eyebrows furrowed. “Because it was! And, I am not killing the Firelord, so you don’t have to deal with him after!” 

Silent tension settles throughout the group—the couple in thick tension, one in disbelief and the other in regret, with the rest of the team uncertain of their own place in this argument. 

“Are you fucking kidding me, Aang? So, I don’t have to deal with him?”

“Maybe I shouldn’t have said—”

“—No! You shouldn’t have,” Zuko shouts, narrowing his eyes at his husband.

“But, it’s true, Zuko. You’re scared about after, and that’s why this is happening. But you can’t let that cloud your judgment or mine!” 

“Aang,” Zuko cautions, eyes flashing toward their audience. Some things were meant for private rooms only. This entire argument is one of them, but that discussion, especially. 

“Zuko, we don’t need to agree on this right now.”

“Don’t you think we should, considering the Comet will be here in  _ two days _ ?”

“We don’t always have to agree. We don’t always have to get along. I’m never going to agree with you on this. So, if you’re so adamant, maybe we should have thought better before we sort of kind of—”

“—got married? Aang, we didn’t ask to be married! I didn’t ask to marry you!”

Aang wobbles backward in surprise. His gaze darting away as he mutters stiffly, “Well, I’m sorry, but unless you know how dragons file divorces, I think you’re stuck with me.”

“I’m sure there’s something.”

“I don’t really think, ‘Hello, Zuko here, remember that guy you stuck me with? I think there was some mistake’ is going to work here, Zuko.” 

“Worth a shot,” Zuko fires back with a misplaced smirk playing across his lips. 

“I have an idea!” Aang exclaims sarcastically, voice thick with emotion that just won’t break free. “Why don’t I just let your father finish what the Fire Nation started 100 years ago, and we don’t have to worry about any of this?” Aang staggers farther away from the firebender toward his glider.

“Aang,” Zuko falters, reaching forward. 

Aang shakes his head and huffs an unamused breath of air. As he gathers the glider in his hand, Momo flies to rest on the airbender’s shoulder and rubs his head against Aang’s. His glider flicks open, ready to fly away. Before taking off, Aang turns back to Zuko with an uncharacteristic scowl and stern tone. “If you don’t want to be married, that’s fine, Zuko. But I still have a world to save, and I’m doing it my way.”

֍  **_ Zuko Alone  _ ** ֍

The hours tick by—one turns into two, which turns into twelve. Katara can’t help but notice how the tension grows within Zuko as each minute passes. She can see the guilt eat away at his mind as he undoubtedly replays his and Aang’s argument on a loop in his head. As soon as Aang morphed into a tiny speck in the sky, Zuko let the remorse filling his body explode. He was unhesitant to get on Appa and go after the airbender, but the team talked him down. They thought it best for the couple to have some space for the moment. Though, when Aang didn’t return, everyone else became very concerned. Katara and Toph had to convince Zuko to wait at least twelve hours before going entirely crazy and sending out a search party. 

The moment the official twelve-hour mark hit, the whole team decides to search Ember Island for Aang, uncertain of how far the Avatar had traveled. Once it becomes apparent that Aang left Ember Island behind and didn’t look back, everyone looks to Zuko for an idea. Katara would call the firebender’s idea a sound—if slightly creepy and excessive—plan B. If this were any other situation than an impending comet with the potential to destroy the world, Katara would advise Zuko to wait a few more days. Then again, they don’t have the time. 

Unfortunately, Zuko’s plan B is shot down almost as fast as their search party. June the Bounty Hunter cannot even trace Aang’s scent, indicating that he’s either in the Spirit World or somewhere ‘off’ only known to someone like the Avatar. Instead, Zuko switches tactics and has June point them in the direction of a particular Dragon of the West. 

June travels steadily below as the team follows closely through the sky on Appa. Zuko sits at the reins while the others doze softly in the saddle. Katara rolls her eyes at the brooding form of the firebender before checking to ensure that her brother, Suki, and Toph are all completely passed out. Satisfied with the snoozling results, Katara scooches toward the edge of the saddle and whispers, “Hey.” 

“Katara,” Zuko cautions without turning to face her. “If you’re about to reprimand me, I don’t need to hear it.” 

“I wasn’t going to, Zuko,” Katara replies, tone entirely sincere. 

Zuko snaps his head around with disbelief written across his face before demanding, “Why not?” 

“Well, honestly, we were all concerned about the same thing.” 

“Then, why didn’t you say anything?” 

“It’s Aang,” Katara shrugs. “We just assume he’ll figure it out.”

Zuko sneers and turns back to look out over the night sky. 

“Zuko, I think Aang was right, though.” 

“Gee, Katara! I don’t know what your goal is here, but you’re not doing a very good job.” 

“I’m trying to help you, idiot.” Katara rolls her eyes. Maybe she shouldn’t press on the wound where Aang was pushing earlier. After all, their friendship is brand new, but sitting back and doing nothing will not accomplish anything. “He’s clouding your judgment.”

“Who? Aang? I don’t think—” 

“—Your father,” Katara interrupts, effectively cutting Zuko off.  “Aang said it back there, and I think he’s right. You always knew that Aang never intended to kill the Firelord, and you were okay with that—sort of—until today. You’re not nervous Aang won’t be able to win, not really. There’s a part of you that’s nervous because— because you didn’t stop your father, you’re scared Aang will do the same.” 

“That’s not what Aang said,” Zuko mumbles.

“No, it’s not,” Katara responds. “But the past can haunt you in more ways than one, Zuko, and that’s what it’s doing. “

“Katara, I’m not—”

“—I’m not saying anything bad about you, Zuko. It’s okay,” Katara promises. Her eyes flow with such sincerity and care, it’s almost a shame that Zuko can’t see. 

“What about Aang?”

“You’ll figure it out after this. Just because you both said stupid stuff doesn’t mean you shouldn’t be together  _ or that you don’t want to be _ . You still want to be, don’t you?” 

Katara watches as Zuko’s head tucks closer to his chest, and he harshly croaks, “Yeah.” 

“It’s going to be okay, Zuko. All of it,” Katara assures, placing a palm to rest on her new friend’s shoulder. 

֍֍֍

“So, wait,” Suki starts, eyes flickering between the four masters, Master Piandao to King Bumi and from Master Pakku to Master Jeong Jeong. “How do you all know each other?”

Ever the composed officer, Master Piandao manages to conceal his growing smirk behind a well-placed hand. Master Pakku, however, doesn’t even try to hide the amusement and considerable irritation darting across his face. King Bumi’s rules of etiquette play by a different game altogether as he snorts loudly, “All old people know each other! Don’t you know that?” 

Laughter erupts from Sokka, Suki, and Toph, along with all four of the masters. Katara and Zuko watch on, amused but entirely too terrified of being disrespectful to join in.

As the laughter slowly dissipates, Piandao takes the opportunity to step between Sokka and Zuko, placing a hand on either of his past students’ shoulders. “We’re all part of the same ancient society,” Piandao begins providing a more substantial answer about their actual connection. “A group that transcends the boundaries of the four nations.” 

“The Order of the White Lotus,” Zuko realizes suddenly as memories and histories of his youth come together. 

“That’s the one!” Bumi chimes, grinning ridiculously wide at the young firebender. 

Jeong Jeong offers a faint smile toward his friend’s antics before addressing the group, “The White Lotus has always held up philosophy, beauty, and truth. And, a month ago, we were informed that we were needed for something of great import.” 

“This call came from a Grand Lotus, your uncle,” Pakku states from Katara’s side, nodding toward the Fire Prince. “Iroh of the Fire Nation.” 

At the very mention of his uncle, Zuko smiles softly— it has been far too long.

“Well, that’s who we’re looking for!” Toph exclaims. 

Master Piandao then withdraws his hands from his students’ shoulders to meet Zuko’s anxious stare, reassuring. “Then, we’ll take you to him, Prince Zuko.” Before pulling away completely to do just that, Piandao glances between the two boys who had once been his students. He shakes his head with a smile. “It’s truly nice to see you both.”

“Wait!” Sokka interrupts with pupils blown wide in shock. “Zuko, you studied under Master Piandao, too?”

“Yeah, years ago,” Zuko smirks smugly, having anticipated Sokka’s reaction. “How do you think I know how to wield dual broadswords?”

Sokka shrugs, “I don’t know. I just figured all young jerkbenders had to learn it or something at your fire schools—eh, well, considering, they can’t even dance there, of course, they can’t use swords!” 

Zuko shakes his head, trying to contain his amusement as Master Piandao stares on in a state between minor confusion and horror. 

֍֍֍

Arriving at the Outer Wall of Ba Sing Se and reuniting with his old swordmaster is one thing yet uncomparable to confronting his past—his uncle. It’s not like Zuko’s given much of a choice in whether to avoid his problems or not. He’s all but shoved toward the entrance of his uncle’s tent and pointedly watched by his friends—namely, Toph—until he enters. 

The sight that greets him isn’t what he’s expecting though he isn’t surprised. It’s not the form of his uncle brewing tea or drafting up letters but of him sleeping soundly and snoring loudly on the other side of the tent.  It’s been months, and this is how he sees him for the first time—of course, it is. Of course, Sozin’s Comet is tomorrow, and his uncle still finds time for an afternoon nap. Zuko chuckles softly, shaking his head—Oh, how he’s missed his uncle. 

His mistakes begin to rush back, and the memories of the ‘good’ slowly trickle away as the laughter dies from his throat. He continues to watch his uncle’s slumbering figure. These condemning thoughts cause Zuko almost to miss his uncle’s rising form. 

Iroh faces away from his nephew, stretching languidly to force the last droughts of sleep to leave his body. Unable to keep silent much longer, Zuko bows his head and mutters, “Uncle.” 

At the sound of his nephew’s hoarse voice, Iroh hurriedly whirls around. He spots the boy immediately with his head bowed low and hair much longer than he remembered. “Zuko!” Iroh shouts with a duality of surprise and relief. 

With his eyes concentrated on drilling holes into the ground, Zuko begins, “I know you must have mixed feelings about seeing me. But I need you to know—Uncle. I’m so, so sorry, Uncle. I am so sorry and ashamed of what I did. I don’t know how I can ever redeem myself to you. But—”

Loving arms wrap around the young fire bender, pausing the storm inside as he melts into the familiar embrace. “But,” Zuko chokes in confusion, “how can you forgive me so easily? I thought you’d be furious with me.” 

“I was never angry with you,” Iroh sighs, breath thick with emotion. “I was sad because I was afraid you lost your way.”

“I did lose my way.” 

“But you found it again,” Iroh says, pulling back to stare at his nephew with radiating pride. “And you did it by yourself.” 

“It wasn’t all by myself, Uncle.” 

“Prince Zuko, don’t diminish what you’ve done for yourself.”

“No, really,” Zuko admits, smiling. “I couldn’t have done it without you, Uncle. None of this, and also—” Zuko pauses, eyes dropping, “—Aang.” 

“The Avatar?” Iroh asks. His eyebrows pinch together for a moment before smoothing out in joyous remembrance and understanding. 

“There’s so much I need to tell you.” 

Despite the impending battle, Iroh decides as long as they don’t take  _ too  _ long, Zuko can share with him all that he has to say. Zuko races through the Solar Eclipse events and how he and Aang were honored with the Firebending Masters’ secrets. He jokes with his uncle about his “accomplishment” of killing the last of the dragons now that he knows the truth. He also informs him of the link between his and Aang’s souls, of how they are as intertwined as the Masters themselves and are essentially married. 

“Ah, the Secrets of the Souls Ceremony is said to be one of the rarest and greatest honors bestowed by the Masters,” Iroh remarks with a gentle hum to his tone. “Though, I can’t say I’m surprised that you and the Avatar were given such an honor. I’ve always thought your paths were intertwined. Congratulations, my nephew.” 

Zuko blushes faintly as he wrings his hands together, hesitant to go on. “Well, Uncle, there’s one more thing. Aang’s missing. We think he’s in the Spirit World, though.” 

“Well, he is the Avatar. I’m sure—”

“—No, Uncle,” Zuko interrupts. “He didn’t initially leave to go to the Spirit World. He left because we fought over how to defeat my father.”

Iroh nods, fixing his nephew with a severe gaze. “Did you mean the things you said, my nephew?”

“No, but—” Zuko silences himself, looking away. 

“What is troubling you?”

“I understand what went wrong now, thanks to Katara. But I implied that I didn’t love him, that I don’t want to be with him,” Zuko struggles to admit as he fidgets with his fingers in the same manner Aang does. “I’ve never said those words to him before, and now, I fear I may never be able to.” 

“If your bond is what you say it is—a true gift from the Masters themselves—and I can feel that it is, the Avatar knows. He may be upset and angry, but he knows.” 

Zuko glances up at his uncle, a slight smile forming. “Thank you.” 

“Of course, my nephew. Now, how about we make some tea for your lovely friends, hm?” Iroh grins, resting a guiding hand on Zuko’s shoulder as they exit the tent together. 

֍֍֍

All of Zuko’s new friends sit together with warm tea clutched between their palms in a circle. His nephew sits to his left, and beside him is Toph, whispering into his ear with a smirk. Iroh smiles, so pleased to see Zuko good-humored and in tune with others of his age. They are all such lovely kids. He only wishes the Avatar were here, but there will be plenty of time for that soon enough. 

Although Iroh feels optimistic about the Avatar’s whereabouts and his eventual arrival to defeat Ozai when the time arises, he can feel the unease within the group. It’s abundantly apparent how heavily the Avatar’s prolonged absence weighs on each of them. Their faith in him is unquestionably intense, but they are all the children of war, having known hardship, unlike the generations before them. Something that means optimism can run thin without its most prominent advocate around in the face of all of this. 

“So,” Toph breaks the semi-silence, ready to ask what has to be playing through her friends’ minds, “what if Twinkle Toes doesn’t make it to fight the Firelord?”

“He’ll be there, Toph. Don’t worry,” Katara tries to reassure though Iroh can see the doubt lingering beneath her words.

“Katara,” Sokka chimes in. “I want to believe in Aang as much as you, but I think we should talk about what happens if he doesn’t show.” 

All of their eyes turn to Iroh then, expecting the Grand Lotus member to have all the answers. 

“Uncle,” Zuko says, preventing the refusal resting on the tip of Iroh’s tongue, “you are the only person other than Aang who can defeat the Fatherlord—” 

“—I think you mean Firelord, pal,” Toph points out.

“That’s what I said!” Zuko shouts while Toph simply nods, patting the fiery man on the head. 

“No, Zuko,” Iroh begins, renewing their attention. “Even if I could defeat Ozai, it’s not the right way to end this war. History will remember it as an act of violence, brother against brother, for the sake of power. The only way to bring about the end of this war peacefully is for Aang to defeat the Firelord.” 

Zuko’s eyes shift in the calculation as he wonders, “And, then, you will come and take your rightful place on the throne?” 

“No. Someone new must ascend to the throne, an idealist with a pure heart and unquestionable honor. It has to be you, Prince Zuko.” 

“Unquestionable honor? But I’ve made so many mistakes. I’m the reason we don’t know where the Avatar is! I—”

“You may have made mistakes, yes, Zuko,” Iroh affirms, holding his nephew’s gaze solemnly. “You have struggled and suffered, but you have always followed your own path. You restored your honor on your own, and only you can restore the honor of the Fire Nation.”

Zuko’s eyes glaze faintly as if another thought, another memory rings through his mind. Slowly, with eyes blinking and returning his nephew to the present, Iroh can see an understanding of acceptance has taken root. Zuko nods, declaring, “I’ll try, Uncle.” 

Iroh glances around to see the smiling faces of each kid. All of them seem genuinely proud of Zuko and his journey to overcome himself and the pull of his father. It’s such an uplifting energy. 

“Okay, that’s great, Prince Twinkletoes, but what if Aang doesn’t come back?” Toph asks again as she leans against Zuko. 

Iroh meets each of their gazes, remembering and trying to instill faith as he speaks, “Sozin’s Comet is coming, and our destinies are upon us. Aang will face the fire—”

His words die in his throat abruptly as a blueish-white light erupts from his nephew’s eyes. Zuko’s mouth gapes open, and his head tilts skyward as if someone were calling to him. The rays of light radiate indescribable energy over the entire area, one of purity and soul yet so ancient. Zuko’s fingers spasm at his side. His back arches vastly, pushing his chest toward the sun. His lips move ever so slightly around inaudible words that refused to be breathed into life. 

As the light slowly fades from his nephew, his eyes lose that luminous glow, and his body deflates with his chest collapsing forward. The sounds of labored breathing resound throughout the circle. Zuko’s hair falls forward, hiding his face and preventing Iroh from judging the true nature of Zuko’s emotions and stability.

Katara hesitantly leans toward the firebender with eyes wide in worry. “Zuko?” 

No response—just the continued quality of Zuko’s breathing. The group startles as another noise emerges—the sound of Zuko’s crying. Is that of sadness or joy or anger, who could say? Bowing her head toward the frozen figure of Zuko, Toph slides a hand into one of his. She squeezes his hand in encouragement, reassurance—again, who could say which? And in atypical gentleness, Toph whispers, “Zuko?” 

Fingers wrap around the earthbender’s hand, one-by-one in a distinct sequence, and returns with a reassuring squeeze of their own. Zuko lifts his head from his lap, dark hair falling from his face to reveal the emotions underneath. With wet eyes and a small smile spreading across his lips, Zuko meets no one’s gaze in particular as he croaks, “He knows.” 

֍ **_ Aang Alone  _ ** ֍

With cheeks stained with the streaks of wind-swept tears, Aang lands on an island, miles from Ember Island. Which one? Who knows? It’s not like he paid much attention during his journey. His mind was too fogged with ill thoughts and regrets about his argument with Zuko. If Aang had a choice, he wouldn’t have landed yet, but the airbender is much too tired to travel any farther. 

He glances around at the trees, taking in the surroundings of the island. Well, that’s odd. He can’t feel the presence of other people anywhere. Somewhat concerned, he turns to his only companion to ask, “Where are we, Momo? Maybe I’m in the Spirit World! Oh, wait, you can see me. Hmph. We could both be in the Spirit World!” 

Aang decides to put that theory to the test and sends a wisp of air flying across the landscape. When the air actually flows from his hand and gains a figure and energy of its own, he frowns, “Nope. My bending works. Hm, maybe if we travel to the top of the island, we can figure it out.” 

Aang studies the lemur perched on his shoulder, but Momo only offers a low chirp in Aang’s ear as a response. 

As they hike up the island, Aang takes the opportunity to contemplate the cause of his most recent runaway. He feels awful about how things went with Zuko. He shouldn’t have said some of what he did, especially in front of their friends. Sure, he may think that the Firelord is looming over Zuko’s mind and clouding his judgment. Still, he could have gone about it better, for sure. Not to mention, Aang should never have assumed Zuko felt as strongly as he does about their bond, either. They just found out about it, and they are only sort of kind of married, after all. He can’t really expect Zuko to—well, he shouldn’t have expected anything. 

But he did, and that’s not fair to the person he put all this pressure on. 

It’s just one fight, right? 

They were just angry, and they’ll be fine, right? 

Zuko doesn’t really mean that he doesn’t want to be with him, right?

Because Aang didn’t mean—well, that doesn’t matter now. What matters now is finding a way to defeat the Firelord. He has his mission. 

֍֍֍

“I don’t have a choice, Momo,” Aang sighs, feeling defeated after talking with his past lives: Roku, Kyoshi, Kuruk, and Yangchen. “I have to kill the Firelord.” 

Aang stares up at the blue sky. The clouds seem to move quicker than usual, dancing frantically across the blue atmosphere. Aang glances around some more when he notices the mountains. “Wait, are those getting bigger?” The airbender asks before he propels himself past the trees, finding that the earth below is, in fact, moving, not the mountains. “The whole island is moving! I’m going to swim around to the front to get a better view of its face, Momo!” 

Aang dives into the body of water, swimming deep and fast. When he reaches the edge of the island, a giant paw-like form brushes past him, which he narrowly dodges. The airbender begins to make out the image of a face plastered across the front. As he focuses on this creature’s eyes, another paw-like platform rises from the water directly underneath Aang. It slowly brings him eye-level with this creature— _ no, _ _ lion turtle! _

It’s a lion turtle! The monks used to tell them stories about the lion turtles, their wisdom, and their gifts, but never did Aang think he would be honored like this. 

Aang bows reverently to the lion turtle, honored to be within its presence. “Maybe you can help me,” Aang entreats. “Everyone, even my past lives, is expecting me to end someone’s life, but I don’t know if I can do that.”

Aang watches in awe as words escape from the lion turtle’s mouth, lips unmoving, “The true mind can weather all the lies and illusions without being lost. The true heart can tough the poison of hatred without being harmed. Since beginningless time, darkness thrives in the void and always yields to purifying light.” 

Purifying Light. If only that made sense— _ Purifying light _ . Like the flame within him and Zuko, within their combined nature! The light that filled someone with life and energy can be a purifying source all on its own. But what does that have to do with all of this? With the Firelord? 

Aang watches as the lion turtle raises another paw toward him, claws separating. One gently presses to rest on his forehead and the other to his chest, bringing forth a blueish-white light. The rays of the light wash over the Avatar and emit radiantly from his eyes and mouth. He can feel the knowledge as old as time pass, not only through him but also through the other half of his soul. The secrets of the lion turtle sink into his soul as a familiar and comforting presence sweeps over him. 

It’s all going to be okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sending lots of appreciation and love your way!!! Also, if I'm not coherent right now, I'm sorry...I'm 99% sure I have covid and today was the first day of the semester, and I'm thriving jk
> 
> Next time: Sozin's Comet


	9. Not Sort of Kind of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ozai is defeated. Where's Zuko? And who is this man asking about their marital status??
> 
> Also, hey, coronation time!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So, this is the last official chapter, and the next is just the epilogue (posted at the same time as this)!

The unsettling, deep red tones painted by Sozin's Comet no longer streak the sky like an open wound. Instead, blue nuances are born in their place, spreading an aura of purity throughout the nations. Alongside the fading colors is the absence of the Fire Nation air fleet, which had fallen mid-battle. In the distance, the Avatar recognizes Earth Kingdom emblems depicted across their own air fleet as they approach to assess the battle's outcome. The Firelord himself lies collapsed against a cold stone, too deprived of his inner fire and any sort of energy to do much else. 

It's over; the world reborn with a second chance. 

Aang glances around, skimming over the fallen form of his opponent and feeling the retaliating energy. He catches a glimpse of a group of running figures, who, with each passing step, become more and more pronounced. Aang grins as he watches his friends approach him with grins of their own. 

"Aang!" Sokka shouts, waving one arm frantically to garner Aang's attention—too bad he already has it. His other hand is busy clutching one of Toph's, tugging the earthbender—and in extension, Suki, who is holding onto Toph's other hand—the last few footfalls toward the Avatar. 

The three paused before Aang, breathing heavily but with smiles as bright as ever. It's not long, though, before each of those grins is melting away at the very sight of Ozai. Aang can see the concern and confusion, and maybe empathy flash through their eyes as they turn their expressions to face him. 

"Aang, what did you do?" Suki asks, unwilling to believe that Aang—who was so against  _ that _ — would actually do  _ that _ . 

Aang tries his best to offer a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. I took his bending away," Aang informs, pausing to glance at Ozai, who admittedly looked closer to one side of the line than the other. "And, then, he just sort of passed out."

All of his friends release a sigh of relief before breaking into a celebration. 

"Awesome!" Toph exclaims, whooping her fist in the air. "Nice going, Twinkletoes!" 

"Not so tough now, Loserlord!" Sokka shouts as he wiggles his tongue at the unconscious man. 

"What do you mean you took his bending away? How?" Suki asks, offering a slight glare at her joyous companions. 

"I'll explain later," Aang promises and searches behind his friends for two other figures he is aching to see. "What do we do now? Where's Zuko and Katara?"

"Well," Sokka hesitates, tilting his head to the side and rubbing the back of his head. "We should probably head to the Fire Nation palace. You see, Zuko went to fight Azula—"

"— He what?" Aang interrupts with eyes bulging. 

"Sugar Queen went with him, if that helps," Toph shrugs— knowing already that it most likely doesn't. 

"We need to go now," Aang states almost hysterically. He turns to leave but is quickly reminded of his responsibility. "We can't just leave Ozai! What are we going to do?"

"Not to mention, how are we going to get there?" Suki adds.

"Oh," Toph blurts, "so you remember Zuko's uncle?"

Skeptically, Aang answers, "Yeah?"

"Well," Sokka takes over, throwing his hands about in excitement. "Him, King Bumi, Pakku, Master Piandao, and Jeong Jeong are all apart of this super-secret club called the White Lotus—  _ I know, right? _ But, you know, I bet they could take care of him and bring him to the Fire Nation for us."

"Really?" Aang exclaims, his eyebrows jumping up to his hairline. "Great! Where are they?"

"Ba Sing—" 

"Ba Sing Se? That's way over there!" 

Sokka frowns, crossing his arms. 

Suki glances around as if hoping the world would just provide them with an easy answer as Toph asks, "Wait, do you guys feel that?" 

"Feel what, Toph?" Sokka questions. 

"Uh, that," Suki says, gawking directly above. She pokes Sokka on the shoulder and points him toward the oncoming fleet of Earth Kingdom airships. One, in particular, lands less than a mile from where they are gathered together. 

Sokka squints, leaning forward, trying to see who exactly is in the ship. Crazy-looking, shirtless old guy? Check! An old man who is buff as fuck yet still sort of not? You bet. And, ooh, Master Piandao! "It's them! There they are!" He gasps and flaps his hands excitedly at Bumi, Iroh, and Piandao as the trio exits the ship in unison. 

Aang beams.  _ This is amazing! _

But his smile wanes rapidly when his heart begins to pulsate rigorously. A sensation of heat blooms from his chest, and the space right below his ribs burn like someone just put a flame to his skin. It feels—it feels exactly the same as when Azula struck him down—like a lightning strike. Aang grabs his abdomen in pain, falling backward to meet the ground. 

"Aang!" All three of his friends shout as they rush to crowd around him. 

Aang peers up, groaning, "There's something wrong with Zuko." 

"What?" Sokka falters. "How do you even know that?"

Aang scowls at his friend unkindly while Toph settles for punching him in the shoulder. 

"Oh, yeah," Sokka mutters apologetically. 

"What's wrong with Zuko?" Suki asks as she helps Aang to his feet.

"I don't know for sure, but we need to get there now!" Aang quakes, voice full of emotion— fear, pain, sadness, heartbreak. He pushes himself away from his friends' supporting arms, hand still pressed against his torso, and marches swiftly to speak with the approaching White Lotus members. It's time to confront his other destiny. 

Whatever happened to lightning never striking the same soul twice?

֍ **_ The Fire Nation Palace  _ ** ֍

His bedroom is just as he remembers it— decorated in overwhelming amounts of Fire Nation red yet as cold as the North Pole. It's without question that he's switching rooms after he's all healed, if not entirely different wings. Though the bed is large and comfortable, and that's really all he needs from a room at the moment. 

Zuko lies surrounded by the bed's giant, ornate golden frame and red silk sheets that tangle with his legs. Katara has just finished wrapping Zuko's torso in fresh bandages after another round of her waterbending methods of healing. His chest lays exposed to the world with nothing except these ratty bandages and a sheet rucked up around his waist to retain a sense of modesty. He looks out the window, focusing on the way the sun twinkles against the morning sky and thinking of only one thing— or, should he say, person. 

On the other hand, Katara lounges on a bench that she moved in front of the bed. Zuko tried telling her to take up in one of the other rooms and rest. He tried telling her that she didn't need to act like a mother platypus bear and keep a constant watch over him. Yet, she refused to listen to any of Zuko's protests and stayed. At the same time, Zuko understands. He doesn't necessarily want to be alone right now, either. 

Katara's elbows rest on the foot of the bed as she flips through a book that she found under the bed—  _ Love Amongst the Dragons.  _ "This is great, Zuko," Katara comments, glancing up from the book. "I can't believe you had this hidden under your bed, though." 

Zuko turns to meet her curious gaze, revealing, "It was my mother's. She used to read it to me every night. There were scenes that Azula and I would even act out. But after she disappeared, I hid it. I was afraid Azula would steal it, or my father would destroy it." 

"I'm sorry, Zuko," Katara offers in understanding. "I can see why you both liked it so much." 

"Yeah." 

"Still, I can't believe this," Katara says, flipping the book around to reveal an image of the evil water spirit, "is what inspired the Great Blue Spirit!" 

"Ugh!" Zuko groans, tossing his hands over his eyes. "I will never forgive those fucking Ember Island players."

"Oh, I know," Katara laughs, "but what if I told you I knew before we saw that play?"

Zuko lifts his head, hands slipping from his eyes. He deadpans, "He didn't—" 

"He did."

"When?"

"While you went on your life-changing field trip with Sokka," Katara smirks, leaning forward on the bed. "Too bad you can't forgive him for it, though."

"I never said that," Zuko snaps, shifting to focus his attention out the window once more. 

"You just—"

"Katara," Zuko warns, his voice like stone.

Realization dawns on the waterbender. Katara had forgotten all about Aang and Zuko's fight for a moment. She closes the book and sits up tall on the bench. "I'm sorry, Zuko." 

The firebender's eyes shift back to hers before he asks, "Do you think he did it?"

"Of course, I do. Don't you?"

"Yeah, I know he did." 

A smile spreads across Katara's face at Zuko's serene expression as he thinks about Aang. Tilting her head in her palm, Katara inquiries, "Your bond?"

"Um, yeah," Zuko replies, a faint blush rising in his cheeks. 

"Do you think he felt it when Azula—" Katara says, nodding toward his chest. 

Zuko's eyes close for a brief second as if the mere thought of Aang feeling this sort of pain again—even through spiritual means— was world ending. "Probably." Zuko reopens his eyes with more tiredness than before. "Thank you again, Katara, for everything." 

"Of course. I couldn't let my best friend's husband die, could I? Besides, we were just becoming friends; we can't let a little thing like lightning ruin our progress."

"Friends? We're friends?" Zuko questions, eyebrow cocked. 

Katara smiles, "Wouldn't you say we are? After everything?"

"I would. I didn't know if you would."

"Well, I do, and we are," Katara says, leaving Zuko zero room to argue, not that he would. She watches the smile that blooms on Zuko's face before his mind begins to drift back to familiar territory, frown resuming its stead. A small gleam of sweat breaks out across the firebender's forehead. 

"Shit, Katara," Zuko panics. "I know he did it, but what if—?" 

"Shhh, Zuko. Rest." Katara places a comforting hand on Zuko's ankle and whispers, "He'll be here soon." 

֍֍֍

As the Earth Kingdom airship— which is on loan from King Kuei, by the way— descends into the center of Caldera City, the outline of the palace becomes more and more vibrant. The nerves inside Aang spike with every dropping centimeter. The only reason he hasn't flung himself from the aircraft onto his glider is because of the watchful stares constantly being sent his way. Not to mention Toph's firm grip on his arm and Uncle Iroh's quarter-hourly talking sessions. 

He can wait— even if it pains him. 

The Earth Kingdom craft lands in front of the palace moments later, and the five members of Team Avatar— including Momo— and Uncle Iroh exit together. Once past the ship's threshold, any self-restraint Aang possessed had to have evaporated or been left behind in the craft as he sprints rapidly toward the palace doors. 

A group of Fire Sages, unexpectedly, greet the Avatar at the top of the stairs. Their faces offer no sign of peace or hostility, so Aang does what any sleep-deprived, emotionally at his breaking point airbender would do. He whirls his glider around, so it is pointing dangerously in their direction. "Where is he?" Aang demands, glaring at the Fire Sages. 

In unison, the entire cluster of Sages bow deeply. Aang cautiously lowers his glider slightly—  _ slightly! _ Okay, so maybe this is good. An Avatar's welcome? It could mean Zuko won, after all, because if Azula were in power, surely this wouldn't be the sort of greeting he'd receive. 

"Avatar Aang," the leader greets. "Come with me, please. I'll take you to him." 

Aang glances over his shoulder at his friends, who were still leisurely approaching the palace. Sokka offers a wave of his hand, encouraging Aang to go ahead while Iroh nods with a heartening smile. Aang refocuses his attention forward then and nods to the head Fire Sage to proceed.

The inside of the palace is bleak and empty. The walls, despite their vibrant red color, are colder than the South Pole. As they pass through the corridors, Aang catches a glimpse of the portraits of Firelords past lining several walls. When he sees the one of Ozai, he can't help but avert his gaze. 

After cutting through at least two secret passageways, the Fire Sage finally leads Aang to a secluded, private wing designed for the Royal Family. The Fire Sage stops beside the door at the very end of the hallway and informs, "He's in here, Avatar. He's been waiting for you." 

Aang nods to the man in thanks. He waits until the Fire Sage is out of sight before placing his hands against the frame of the door. Taking in a steady breath, Aang pushes the door open. 

Much like the rest of the palace, the room inside is massive yet void of any warmth despite its hues. In the middle of it all sits a gigantic bed with a thick golden frame and intricate designs, and red linens covering every inch. And there, lying atop of the bed, is the sleeping form of his prince. 

Aang's eyes focus on the thick, white bandages that cover the exposed torso. A freehand unconsciously passes over the area of his chest that pulsed with pain earlier. He steps further into the room, closer to the familiar man on the bed. 

Reaching the bed, Aang grasps a frame post, leaning against it as the sight before him wires to his brain. "Zuko," he breathes like a prayer. To whom or what, he doesn't know—only that it is one. 

He feels as a warm hand slips onto his shoulder, startling him. Aang rotates to see Katara, her expression both glad and solemn. "Aang," she greets. 

"Katara!" Aang excitedly whispers. He gathers his friend into a tight hold, enjoying the comfortable embrace that only Katara can offer. "What happened?"

A gentle hand moves to rest on the back of Aang's neck, pulling him closer. "Azula challenged Zuko to an Agni Kai. He did amazing, Aang," she replies, stroking his head. "But Azula decided to bend the rules, and she directed her lightning toward me. There wasn't any time, so Zuko jumped in front of it. Don't worry, though, Aang. He's going to be just fine. I've been healing him, and he's doing really well." 

Aang lets out a quiet sob into Katara's shoulder. 

Pulling back, Katara wipes the tears from Aang's eyes as she says, "Wait for him to wake up. Then, we'll all talk, okay?" 

Aang nods and sneaks a peek over at the sleeping firebender. 

"And, Aang," Katara continues, regaining his fleeting attention. "I'm really proud of you."

Aang smiles sadly. "Thanks, Katara. I'm so proud of you both."

Her own eyes wet from Aang's words, Katara embraces Aang once more before walking toward the door. Aang wavers, looking around the room for a place to sit. Finally, he settles at a bench conveniently placed at the foot of the bed. He finds himself staring at Zuko as he allows himself to feel everything at last. 

֍֍֍

As his mind gradually returns to the world of consciousness, the ache in Zuko's chest is renewed with an upright zeal. He must rely on all of his senses to remind him of his dreadful surroundings; of this abysmal room; of these soft sheets that offer little comfort; and of the bandages secured snugly around his middle. Zuko attempts to shift his weight as gingerly as possible as he raises his head from the pillow to see if Katara finally listened to him and left. 

Though, as his eyes adjust, fixating on the figure sprawled across the bench, Zuko registers Katara's absence and hopes the sight before him isn't merely a figment created by temporary insanity. It can't be. Those vibrant arrows with their blue radiance? Even Zuko, in his worst moments, couldn't hallucinate those so perfectly. Not how they reside painted along a set of arms that support a snoozling head laced with the same intricate design.

Zuko's heart rate quickens as he speaks up, voice still hoarse from sleep, "Aang?" 

The Avatar startles from his sleep at the sound of his own name, and his head whips up, grey eyes flashing around in a panic. Settling on the familiar flaming orbs, Aang visibly relaxes, tension seeping from his face and body, and he exclaims, "Zuko!" 

Red and swollen splotches outline the Avatar's eyes, which glisten with unwept tears.  _ He's been crying.  _ Zuko feels his heart contract at the very thought, but he smiles softly at the eager yet nervous expression in the other's eyes. "You did it." 

"Yeah," Aang mutters, gripping the back of his neck. "I actually took his bending away, though. I didn't have to—"

"—I know." 

"You know? Oh, yeah, of course, you know. I knew about _ that, _ " Aang swallows, nodding toward Zuko's chest. 

Zuko sighs. _This isn't right;_ he thinks while he flexes his palm open, extending it down the bed as an invitation. The Avatar hesitates, staring at the outstretched hand as if it were an alien artifact that he hadn't held close to his heart countless times. With every blink comes the reminder of warmth and love— everything Aang knows is waiting for him between those fingers—and he has no choice but to accept. 

Before Aang even has a chance to revel in any sort of emotion, a gentle tug comes from the opposing end of the grasp. Aang looks up to find a smirking firebender, urging Aang to join him. "Zuko, please. I don't want to hurt you—" Aang shakes his head. 

"You're not going to. C'mon. I don't know why you even sat on that bench in the first place," Zuko remarks, pulling the Avatar toward him. Aang sighs, giving in and carefully—with the help of airbending, no doubt— sneaking up the bed to rest beside Zuko. 

Lying side by side, Aang's eyes barely meet Zuko's before falling to the spot where Azula struck less than a day ago—whether out of concern for Zuko or embarrassment over his remark, Zuko couldn't be sure. They both knew why Aang didn't lie on the bed, but like Katara earlier, Zuko— overwhelmed with joy— forgot. 

Zuko lifts their joined hands to his lips, pressing a firm kiss against Aang's knuckles. "I'm sorry," Zuko whispers—apologizing for the remarks, for everything—willing those shining eyes to flicker up to meet his again. "I shouldn't have said—"

"No, Zuko. I shouldn't have assumed—"

"—You were right—"

"Maybe," Aang supposes with a slight pout, which forces a laugh from his companion. "But I shouldn't have said that in front of everyone, and I shouldn't have assumed you felt the same way about this. We're only sort of kind of married, after all, and I shouldn't have expected you to—"

"Aang."

"What?" Aang glances up from where he was playing with Zuko's fingers out of nervousness. 

"Aang," Zuko says seriously, guiding the Avatar's hand against his chest, well above any bandages. "We are not sort of kind of married. We  _ are _ married." 

"But you said—"

"—I didn't mean it." 

"Really?" Aang blinks up at him. 

"I promise. I was angry, and I shouldn't have said any of it. We are married, and I'm happy that we are," Zuko smiles softly at his husband. 

Aang leans his head against Zuko's temple, agreeing, "Me, too."

"Aang, I just want to say—" Zuko pauses to take a much needed deep inhale before spluttering, "I love you." 

"I love you, too," Aang whispers, a smile spreading wide across his face as his hand squeezes Zuko's. 

Slowly the heartfelt talk fades into discussions over their individual battles: Aang's fight with Ozai and Zuko and Azula's Agni Kai. Aang mentions to Zuko exactly how he realized that Katara, Toph, and Zuko were meant to be— _ destined _ _ to be _ his teachers. He thoroughly explains how critical lessons from each of his teachers were necessary for defeating the Firelord. Alternatively, Zuko tells Aang not of his skill, not how he saved Katara, but how "off" Azula was the previous night. Even though his sister almost hurt Katara—as she did Aang, Zuko ponders the idea of helping her. However, he quickly brushes it off, calling it ridiculous and stupid— _ I mean, just yesterday! And what she did to you _ —

But the airbender silences him with a gentle finger against Zuko's lips and tells Zuko that he agrees. 

That's how it goes for a while. Easy flowing conversation—catching up on all that they've missed from each other's lives during the last two days or just telling little stories from ten years ago, 100 years ago, or three weeks ago. Oh, and of course, the occasional reaffirmation of their feelings gets mixed in there a few— _ hundred _ —times.

Stroking his thumb across the back of Aang's hand, Zuko muses, "I'm going to be the Firelord." 

Aang draws away from Zuko, sitting up in a chorus of laughter. "I thought that was always part of the plan—"

"Did we?" 

"I think the better question is: did you?"

Zuko hums, "You know, my uncle actually told me the exact thing you did about becoming Firelord."

"Every word of it I meant. If your uncle said the same, I know he did, too," Aang smiles. "You're going to be an amazing Firelord, Zuko. Now, you just need to believe us."

"I'll try." 

"I know you will—Oh! Wait, speaking of your uncle, you should also know that he's here." 

Zuko nods. "He'll probably stay until the coronation."

"Do you know when that will be yet?"

"A few days; at least until this heals some more. Though I do have to meet with advisors tomorrow, then I'll have to appoint my own advisors." 

"Already?" Aang asks in disbelief, resting his weight on his hands. 

"Yes, already," Zuko snickers. "Didn't you hear? Someone just dethroned the last Firelord." 

"I guess so, huh?" Aang frowns.

Zuko reaches again for his husband's hand, smiling at his slight frown. Though, Zuko's fingers barely grasp one of Aang's pinkie fingers as the airbender rises from the bed. "Where are you going?" Zuko inquires, pulling slightly at the Avatar's finger. 

"I thought I'd go get your uncle," Aang indicates, pointing toward the door. 

"Not yet," Zuko sighs. "Stay here for a while, just us." 

Aang beams like he hasn't in such a long time—if he ever has quite like this. He allows himself to collapse back into the ridiculously gigantic bed and into the embrace of the other piece of his soul. 

֍ **_ Two Days Later  _ ** ֍

While the following day was meant to be filled with meetings, the handpicking of advisors, and other duties to the Fire Nation throne, that is not what happened. Aang and Iroh, forming an unsurprising alliance, agreed totally that Zuko was in no condition to do anything Firelordly. The two, very lovingly and semi-passive, aggressively coerced him to stay in bed for the entire day. It also helped that Katara also agreed that Zuko should get another day's rest, at least, before starting to pursue any stressful endeavors. 

Today, however, finds Zuko roaming around the palace, much to Aang's displeasure. The Avatar had his own duties to carry out today, though, so it's not as if he could prevent his husband from doing the same. Currently, Zuko sits in the private council-chamber just off of the throne room with his uncle. The two have just finished up a meeting with the Fire Sages about tomorrow's coronation and are currently discussing Iroh's plans to reopen the Jasmine Dragon in Ba Sing Se. 

They've finished all the day's meetings and are waiting for Aang's arrival to sign the official marriage documentation, sanctioning their union in the Fire Nation. The two decided they did not need a proper, extravagant wedding typical of the royal family as their own marriage was unique. They decided following the coronation that they and their friends would gather at the Jasmine Dragon to celebrate both the end of the war and their union. However, there still needed to be legal documentation to prove it. 

Iroh sips the tea in his hands as Zuko prepares the official roll of parchment for Aang's imminent arrival. 

A knock sounds at the door. 

Smiling, Zuko shouts, "Come in, Aang!" 

Iroh beams over his simmering cup of tea at his nephew. 

When the door opens, it is not Aang who walks through but a nervous-looking advisor. Wait a moment, Zuko knows this man; he has seen him his entire life. They've perhaps never spoken a word, but the face is familiar—he's confident this advisor has been in the family since Firelord Azulon. He bows deeply, greeting, "Firelord Zuko. General Iroh." 

Zuko raises a hand and says, "There's no need for that. I'm not the Firelord yet. Please sit." 

The man nods quickly, avoiding eye contact. Neither Iroh nor Zuko had expected this man's presence today, but of course, they would hear what he had to say. He takes the seat farthest from the pair, placing several rolls of parchment onto the table. 

"Firelord Zuko—er, Prince Zuko." The advisor glances up, unraveling a long roll to hand to Zuko. "Now that you are to take the throne, I have a list of duties for you to carry out that is traditional of a new Firelord." 

Zuko analyzes the characters depicted across the page as the advisor lists them off, explaining each one thoroughly. As he reads, Zuko immediately understands these tasks for what they are—busy jobs given to a new leader to ignite their spark. The problem with Zuko is that his spark is already a raging blaze. Zuko has no need for such menial tasks—maybe one or two, sure— but not all of these, considering the amount of work that needs fulfilling. 

When the advisor finally finishes listing off these "important" tasks, Zuko smiles politely. "I appreciate this all, truly. But I can see these for what they truly are, and the Fire Nation has no need for them. We have much greater things to work on immediately, like the Earth Kingdom colonies and providing support to our own people and the people of other nations. Additionally, I see here," Zuko says, pointing to a specific section of the list, "that it assumes that I'll keep my father's councilmen. I'm open to suggestions from you or anyone else, but I will be handpicking my own."

"My lord," the advisor wavers, hands shaking, "some of these tasks are vital to your people. Of utmost import—" 

"Yes, and I'm aware of those. Those will not be going anywhere, such as the Festival of Szeto. Although, much of these are for the royal family to play dress up and throw around money the Fire Nation could be using elsewhere." 

The man swallows, nodding. "Very well, my lord. The last topic that needs to be addressed is one that your father had lined up before, well, your departure."

"Which is?" Zuko questions, puzzled. 

"The prospect of marriage, my lord, and the ability to secure an heir."

_ Oh, of course, that's what this is about! Typical.  _ Zuko brushes the man off as he says, "There's no need." 

"Excuse me, Firelord. Have I missed something?"

"Yes," Zuko smirks, answering stiffly, "I'm already married."

The advisor's mouth gapes, stuttering, "T-to whom?"

"The Avatar." 

"O—Oh."

"Yeah," Zuko says as more of a challenge than anything else. 

"Very well."

Zuko folds his hands on top of the table, exchanging looks with his uncle. For all his years as the crowned prince and esteemed general, his uncle struggles to keep an amused smile from his lips. Zuko returns it momentarily before addressing the advisor, "Are we done here?" 

The man's eyes shift uncertainly to meet Zuko's like he isn't sure he should say what he's about to say. "My lord, there is still the issue of an issue?"

"I am well aware." 

"How do you plan—"

"The Avatar and I have already discussed this," Zuko lies but feeling he already gave the man a kind enough service by not showing him how he truly feels. 

"And?"

"And, it's none of your concern until there is one. Don't you think we should focus our attention on restoring the Fire Nation before we think about the next generation?" Zuko glares at the advisor. "Thank you. You may go."

The advisor hurriedly gathers a few of his scrolls and bows to the two men, making his way to the door. Unfortunately, the door opens too quickly for the man whose eyes are glued to the floor as another man—boisterous this time—bounces into the room. The advisor falls right into Aang's arms, which steady him in concern. 

"Oh, hi! Sorry, I didn't see you there," Aang apologizes to the advisor politely.

The advisor bows deeply to Aang. "Avatar. Prince Consort. Avatar Prince—" He stutters before shuffling awkwardly out of the room, dropping several rolls of parchments on his way out. 

Aang watches as the man retreats but then shrugs, turning to Zuko, exclaiming, "See, Zuko? That guy gets it!" 

"No," Zuko says, irritated. "Just Avatar."

Aang huffs, walking over to stand between Iroh and Zuko. "I'm sorry I missed the meetings today. I got held up with King Kuei; he just got here with Bosco! Did I miss anything important?"

"No." Zuko meets Iroh's gaze, which knows too well which part of the conversation Zuko is dwelling on. Zuko internally begs his uncle to stay silent, for Aang's sake. "Nothing we need to worry about right now." 

Aang laughs, "Great!" He leans down to brush his lips against Zuko's cheek, causing a faint blush to rise in Zuko's cheeks.

Iroh laughs joyously at the pair. 

"Uncle!" 

"What? Can I not enjoy the happiness my new nephew brings my nephew?" Iroh asks innocently, chuckling along with Aang.

Slowly but surely, the three allow the good-humored conversation to die down in efforts to continue with what they gathered here to do. Zuko and Aang stand across from each other in the small chamber, with Iroh standing somewhat between them, acting as guardian to Zuko. In both young benders' hands lays a gift meant for the other in celebration of their union. 

"Well," Aang starts, red hues already highlighting his face, "for many, it was not typical to get married-married. Instead of necklaces or a big ceremony, we would usually make our beloveds a glider or meditation beads, but that's not exactly practical for you. Um, so, I sort of made a bracelet you can wear, if you want. It's like mini mediation beads!" Aang unclasps his palm, and within is the carved piece of jewelry. Four larger beads lay flat against the airbender's palm, revealing the intricate symbols. Air. Fire. Dragons. Oh, and Appa! 

"I hope you like it. There's a bead for you and for me. The dragons—that's us!" Aang begins to ramble. "Then, Appa, because you know—"

"It's perfect," Zuko admits, extending his wrist toward the Avatar. "I love it." 

Aang beams, then, as he secures the bracelet around his husband's wrist. The airbender lightly caresses the area that the piece touches and Zuko drags his finger to brush along Aang's fingertips. 

"We usually give weapons, but you don't need that. Or headpieces, especially in the royal family. But, you don't have hair," Zuko shifts nervously, hand rubbing the back of his neck. "So, I took what would have been or could have been your—"

"—Prince Consort?"

"Yes," Zuko chuckles, "your prince consort headpiece. It is a smaller version of it. I had it wrapped with ribbon to make a bracelet, as well." Zuko reaches for his husband's wrist, wrapping the ribbon snuggly and securing it for eternity. "Though, I can't help but feel you deserve more, so much more." Zuko turns to his uncle, who pulls from his side a dagger. As Iroh deposits the blade into Zuko's hands, the young firebender continues, "This is the dagger my uncle gave me during his siege to Ba Sing Se. It represents who we—the Fire Nation—were; the beginning of my journey to you and a different path altogether than the one set for me; and Ba Sing Se, of course." 

Aang presents his hands, palms open to the heavens as if he were about to receive the most sacred gift. Zuko places the dagger gingerly into its new home, as Aang makes solemn eye contact with its presenter and the original gifter. "I will treasure it always." 

Iroh smiles at the young airbender in return as he hands a pen to his nephew. 

"Are you ready to get married?" Zuko finally asks, twirling the pen between his fingers.

"Ha. Ha," Aang dares, grabbing the pen. "Always." 

Zuko smirks as he watches Aang sign his name. He passes it back to the firebender, who dips the tip in ink before impressing his own name on the document. 

"Congratulations, my nephews!" Iroh exclaims, pulling both boys into a warm embrace. 

֍ **_The Coronation_** ֍

The morning of the coronation found Aang relaxing on Zuko's overly lavish bed—they have yet to be relocated to a different room. The Avatar dresses in layering yellow robes befitting an airbending master belted by a red sash to signify both his union with Zuko and the new era they will build together. Hanging from his neck is a new set of meditation beads fashioned only two nights ago in this very room. The Air Nomad emblem sits heavily against his heart with the insignia for each of the nations respectively spaced. 

Aang watches as Zuko brushes a hand across his ornate robe with its spiked shoulders and crimson trimmings. Zuko picks up the first layer of clothing, holding it out with only one hand and aiming to slip his other arm through the hole. At the sound of a distressed hiss, Aang is up off the bed in a moment. 

Zuko waves him off, trying again. One arm into one hole, almost. Almost.  _ Almost— _ "Fuck!" 

Aang winces as the red fabric falls from Zuko's grip. The firebender moves toward it, but Aang runs faster than he ever has. He squats down, hand-pressed lightly to Zuko's shoulder, preventing him from advancing any farther. 

Aang reaches for the robe, holding it open for Zuko. "Let me, Zuko," Aang begs. "Please."

Nodding, Zuko slips one arm through and then the other. 

"Why won't you let me help you? You let me every other day," Aang asks as he ties the robe closed. 

"Today's different, Aang." 

Sighing, Aang leads Zuko to a nearby chair to sit as he begins shaping his hair into some sort of topknot. "Every day from now on is going to be different, Zuko," Aang whispers, securing the hair. "But we do this together. Every day. No matter how different." 

Aang looks into the mirror to see the corners of Zuko's mouth twitch as he finishes up, sliding the golden pin into place.

Slowly, Zuko dons the attire of the Firelord. Staring into the mirror, Zuko looks at his reflection next to Aang's. "I can't believe a year ago my purpose in life was hunting you down." 

Aang smiles, wrapping his arms around Zuko's shoulders, meeting his gaze through the mirror. "And now we're friends."

"We are  _ married _ ," Zuko corrects. "And friends." 

Aang rests his head on Zuko's shoulder, pondering himself, "I can't believe a year ago I was still frozen in a block of ice. The world is so different now." 

Zuko turns around, stepping into the Avatar's personal bubble. "And it's going to be even more different," Zuko promises, "when we build it together." 

Aang extends a gentle hand to rest across Zuko's face, closing his eyes and tilting their foreheads together. 

Zuko reaches for the hand on his face, grabbing it in his own. "Are you ready?"

Aang tugs at Zuko's end, teasing, "Let's go, my lord!"

"Ugh!" Zuko moans, pulling—more like signaling—the Avatar back into his space until they are nose-to-nose. He looks seriously into his eyes, hissing, "Don't you fucking dare call me that." 

"Mmhmm," Aang teasingly nods, leaning in with a smirk. "Sure, Sifu Hot Husband." He presses his mouth to Zuko's. 

Zuko just can't help but laugh as he falls into the kiss. They stumble their way to the door somehow, mindful of Zuko's chest. The soon-to-be Firelord pushes the Avatar against the door as he leans into Aang.

They smack into a figure who apparently stood right outside their door as it opens from behind them. Aang steadies Zuko, catching him before he could fall over. From his advantage point, Zuko can see who they just ran into while Aang could not. 

"Mai!" Zuko beams at his old friend and extracts himself from Aang. Moving from one embrace to the next, Zuko hugs Mai tightly. 

"Hey," Mai greets, pulling away. "I got your letter. Yeah, I guess I'll be your head advisor. Who knows? It might not be all that boring." She glances between the two with a smirk playing across her lips.

"Thank you."

"I'm still pissed at you for just leaving like you did, though," Mai states, glare stamped in place.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Zuko apologizes, shrugging. "We'll have to talk that later."

Mai nods, relaxing her face. "I know. I was coming to get to both, actually."

"Oh," Zuko says in shock. He glances back at Aang. "I know you've met before, but this is Aang—my husband." 

Mai offers a slight wave in Aang's direction, not too surprised by the news as she remembers their conversations. She does shoot Zuko a look, however, making him promise to tell him all about it. 

"Hi, Mai!" Aang beams and pulls her warmly into a hug. A flash of surprise crosses her face, but it softens oddly fast, and she ends up patting Aang on the back. 

֍֍֍

Outside the palace, people from all over the Fire Nation, Water Tribes, and the Earth Kingdom crowd for the coronation. There hasn't been this much intermingling in who knows how long. Hopefully, this will be far from the last time, becoming a moderately regular occurrence. With Aang, Zuko, and their friends' input, it will be.

The crowd cheers as Zuko steps into view, approaching the platform confidently. Sokka and Toph are just below screaming on the top of their lungs, absolute horrendous phrases that any other world leader would have them thrown out for. Zuko simply smiles, though, used to their teasing and jokes. Katara stands with Haru, clapping excitedly. And Suki, Mai, and Ty Lee somehow found each other and were cheering together. 

Zuko lets the moment digest for nearly a second before raising his hand as a sign of appreciation and a call for silence. "Please, the real hero is the Avatar," Zuko announces, extending his hand toward the direction he just came. 

Aang joins Zuko on the platform, accepting his outstretched hand, and the crowds' applause increases.

"Today, this war is finally over! I promised my uncle that I would restore honor to the Fire Nation, and I will. The road ahead is a challenging one. One hundred years of war has left the world scarred and divided. But," Zuko glances at Aang with a loving smile, "with the Avatar's help, we can get back on the right path and begin a new era of love and peace." 

The Avatar releases the soon-to-be-Firelord's hand after a quick squeeze and steps aside, letting Zuko have this moment all for himself. Zuko kneels before his people, before the world as a Fire Sage steps behind him. The Fire Sage lifts the honorary Firelord's headpiece to the skies, presenting it to the world around as if it were a promise for Zuko to accept—a contract to publicly sign. Its sharp edge pierces Zuko's topknot, hair separating neatly for its acceptance. 

Snug. As if it had always been there, or that it was always meant to be. 

The Fire Sage steps back, giving Zuko room to rise to his full height. As Zuko lifts his chin to meet the eyes of his public, the Fire Sage announces, "All hail Firelord Zuko!" 

The crowd once more wails in excitement. 

Zuko beams, returning to rest his eyes on Aang, reaching his hand out once more for the Avatar to rejoin him. It's an offer that is instantly and wholeheartedly accepted as the Avatar rejoins the Firelord at his side.

"And," the Fire Sage continues, "Prince Consort Avatar Aang!" 

A grin breaks out onto Aang's face as the crowd's cheers ramp higher than before, mixed with gasps of shock. Sokka makes a whooping sound down below, followed by cracks at the people who were "out-of-the-loop." 

Though, Zuko does snap his head over to meet Aang's excited grin that spreads all the way to his eyes. "You did not!"

"Obviously, I did," Aang replies, winking. "I told you I like the title." 

"Aang—"

"—They asked me what I wanted to be announced as today, and you obviously didn't tell them what  _ not  _ to say. So, what were they supposed to tell the Avatar and the Firelord's husband?" 

"It's not—"

"—forever," Aang finishes. "I just thought it would be easier to break the news."

The crowd's screams slowly fade into whispers of gossip. 

_ Did we hear that correctly?  _

_ No way! The Avatar and the Firelord?! _

_ There goes Avatar neutrality! _

_ Does this mean they're _ —?

Firelord Zuko silences the crowd, informing, "Yes, you heard correctly. The Avatar __ and I are married." 

The crowd disrupts once more into a mix of cheers and confusion. 

Aang peeks over and asks, "May I?"

Zuko gestures for him to proceed. It's Aang's stage as much as—if not more than his. 

Aang beckons to the people and states, "As the Avatar, my job is to restore and maintain balance in the world. I know what this may look like. I will not favor one nation over the other, whether it's my own or my friends' or my husband's. While I will do all in my power to help the Fire Nation—as well as the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes— remember that I am married to Zuko, not to the Fire Nation. I will work with Firelord Zuko, King Keui, Chieftains Hakoda and Arnook, my friends, and all of you to bring about this new era." 

Aang closes his speech to the rapid sounds of applause, and encouraging words whispered into his ear by Zuko. Above, two dancing figures approach the palace. Aang nudges Zuko, pointing to the forms as they come closer. Red and blue are vibrant as they interweave, producing increased energy and a sense of purity to the crowd.

Zuko gasps as Ran and Shaw's forms become evident, circling the platform and dancing around the courtyard. Together, they stand as they did when passing judgment. The Masters hover over the Avatar and the Firelord, emitting their flames once more, enveloping them in their heat, and setting forth the new era in confidence and peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a lil more ;)


	10. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! So this is it! 
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed this journey with me. I can't tell you how much I appreciate all of your support. You all made this something worth posting!
> 
> I have some good news, though. There will be a continuation of this version of zukaang's story. It will all be under the "Brought to You By Dragons" series that I already have plans for. Next up, our boys face some familial drama (of course), the return of dragons, and dealing with a struggling nation and world. I haven't written it yet, but I'll be starting shortly. 
> 
> Until then, come find me on Tumblr if you want to chat or anything else!  
> I'm @thatzukaangthough! My blog is always open <3
> 
> Also, shout to @leavenostoneunturned, an absolute legend who supported me through this whole thing!

֍ **_The Jasmine Dragon_** ֍

"Prince Cuddlypoops! Stop trying to smooch Aang! I'm trying to capture the moment, and you're moving too much," Sokka screeches across the Jasmine Dragon. 

Zuko blinks up from where he was, indeed, trying to kiss Aang. However, the Avatar in question was much too distracted by the game of Pai Sho between Suki and Mai. Each move was a battle tactic, cutthroat and ruthless yet soothing to all involved. 

"I think it's Firelord Cuddlypoops now, Sokka," Toph chimes in from where she relaxes, leaning against Katara. 

"Nah, it doesn't sound as good!" Sokka whines before looking up at Zuko again—who has not ceased in his endeavors. "Zuko, stop! I wanted to do this painting, so we will always remember the good times together." 

"That's very thoughtful of you, Sokka," Katara offers, striding toward Sokka and his work of art.

Art—if that's what you would call it. Katara wouldn't. Neither would Suki; or Mai; Or Zuko; Or Toph, if she could see it. Aang would, though, out of politeness, but he is wrong. 

Katara gasps, "Why did you give me Momo's ears?" 

"Those are your hair loopies!"

Toph laughs hysterically at the betrayed tones of her friends' voices. The rest of the team walks over to assess the damage done on their behalf, as well. 

"Well, at least you don't look like boar-q-pine! Sokka, my hair isn't that spiky!" 

"I look like a man." 

"Hey, my belly's not that big anymore!" Iroh defends. "I really trimmed down!"

Everyone dissolves into laughter then, as they circle Sokka's work. While everyone's distracted, Aang takes the opportunity to tug at Zuko's arm, leading them both outside. 

Once surrounded by the setting sun and its bleeding sky, Aang drags Zuko toward Appa. The firebender greets the sky bison with a pat to the ear, respectfully. 

He cocks his eyebrow as he glances up and sees a couple of bags strapped to the bison's staddle. He looks at Aang, wondering, "Going somewhere?"

"We're going somewhere, actually," Aang beams, skipping over to Appa and Zuko. He pets the bison's nose, earning himself a generous lick and a reactionary fit of laughter. 

"We are going somewhere? Aang, we can't—I mean,  _ I _ can't—" 

"Only for two days. I talked to Uncle Iroh, and he's willing to return to the palace with everyone else until we return," Aang mentions, stepping closer to the firebender. "I just want you to relax before everything really starts to change." 

Zuko grabs the airbender's face between his palms, ready to offer his utmost appreciation and his list of reasons why a vacation would be a terrible idea! He begins to argue, "Aang—"

"Why not? I think we deserve it," Aang offers, resting his hands over his husband's. "I mean, if not, we can hop right into negotiations with King Keui, endless meetings with councilmen, dealing with citizen complaints, everyone pulling us every which way. After all, I'll have to leave with Sokka and Kat—" 

"Okay. Okay. _Okay_ ," Zuko sighs as he leans his forehead against the smirking Avatar's. "Where are we going?"

"Yue Bay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading!! Your comments, kudos, and presence here have meant so much to me. This was for you all as much as me <3 
> 
> Stay safe out there! Take care of yourselves (y'all are cherished)!
> 
> *in case you don't what/where Yue Bay is, it is the location for Republic City*

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading y'all!


End file.
